Something New
by Willmaster
Summary: A new student has come to stay with the X-Men. It's time for something different. KurtXOC Rated for yaoi scenes and general guyXguy stuff. R&R pls.
1. 1: A Mansion

A.N: My first X-Men fic...I hope you like it. Kurt's my favorite character so its gonna be alot of the Fuzzy One.

Dissclaimer: I, the auther, do not own X-Men, or anything to do with X-Men in any way.

**Something New.**

1: A Mansion.

Welcome to Bayville, USA. Population: lots. A rather quiet town as far as they go, or rather it was once. Now it seems strange and scary things are going on, there are rumours of mutants about the town, in the city streets. Most people think they live in the sewers, down where the sunlight never shines. Naturally, no one would ever look to the large mansion outside of town, the Xavier Institute. No one ever suspected what roamed its halls.

The new arrival stood nervously in a shadowy corner of the room. He'd not said a word since he arrived. Professor Xavier was used to it; people always clammed up in new places, especially when they were…_different_.

"Please, sit down." Xavier invited, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. The figure moved slowly and cautiously towards the chair. The Professor's voice was calming; it set the strangers mind at ease.

"What is your name?" The Professor asked.

"…Victor…Victor Crow, sir." The figure replied, quietly. He was hidden away under the hood of a large leather coat, his hands in gloves. He reminded Xavier of when Kurt first arrived.

"Okay…do you know why your parents sent you here?"

"Because…I'm a mutant…they said I'd be safe here. Or maybe they wanted rid of me…I wouldn't blame them." Victor's voice was little more than a whisper, a pained one.

"You're right about one thing." Professor Xavier said, smiling. "You _are_ a mutant…and yes, they sent you here so you would be safe. Not because they wanted 'rid' of you. When your parents contacted me they made it quit clear that they wanted what was best for you."

Victor chuckled from within the shadow his hood afforded him.

"That's what they _said…_"

The sunlight was beaming through the large windows of the office; it made Victor uncomfortable, to be in so much light.

"So tell me, Victor. What gifts to you have?"

Victor barked out a laugh.

"_Gifts?_ Hardly…" he spat, hiding away in his hood.

"They're only a curse if you let them be…" Xavier said, with a slight smile. Victor shrugged.

"Okay…I don't know exactly what…_powers_ I have. There seems to be a few…none that I'm proud of."

"Well…start at the beginning."

"The beginning…okay then. I'd just started High School, and I got the short straw. I was bullied…name calling and after-school beatings, that sort of thing. One day I'm cornered after serving a detention for being late to school. I remember, it was winter, and it was getting dark. These guys beat me into a corner and I remember just wishing so hard I could disappear. One of them went to punch me and I stepped back. He broke his hand on the wall I'd been backing up against. I somehow backed up _into_ the wall. I could see them but they were all freaking out saying I'd just walked through the wall. I freaked out and jus wanted to get home. I turned around and there I was, in my room. I turned around again and all I could se was my wall; that and the shadow of my blinds that covered my window. I passed out and woke up three days later in the hospital, an official medical mystery.

I went back to High School, the rumours of my disappearing act having been greatly exaggerated in my absence, and carried on as normal. Except it happened again, on a field-trip. I was cave-diving, and I fell into a crack in the rocks. I got stuck, and at the time I didn't have such a great handle on my claustrophobia. I freaked out, started screaming and trying to thrash around, and next thing I know I've fallen even further and I'm again in my room. My Mom had to call the school to call the teachers I was with to tell them I was at home, ever two hundred miles away from where I was _supposed_ to be. No one could explain it, as hard as they tried. The thing is, all I remember was wishing I was at home, not stuck in a cold, dark hole.

From then on it just kept on happening, and my parents found out about my _tattoo_. I never remembered getting it, but somehow I'd gone and gotten a tattoo on my chest, and every time I _fell_ into my room, it got bigger. Then I lost my hair colour. Then I got taller and taller and even taller still. Then I got stronger and stronger, even though I had no muscle bulk to speak of. Then, finally, I grew a set of fangs. My family and I sat watching the late night news and a story of these things called _mutants_ popped up. Well…my parents just starred at me and I got the hint. Somehow I'd made the connection that my bedroom was the only place I could _fall_ to but…I was wrong.

Lastly, this happened two years ago, I got attacked by the same guy who broke his hand trying to hit me. He laid into me pretty bad, and I got so angry…I cut loose, and I don't remember much, but I _do_ remember the blood. Afterward I ran away; I called an ambulance with his cell and ran. I slept in parks and alleyways, until I wound up at my best friends house. I told her everything…and she was disgusted by me. She called me a _vampire_ of all things. Anyway, I was wanted by the police, and I couldn't stay at home. An old…_friend_, shall we say…offered to put me up. He's a good guy, but he'd had issues with the law, so he knew a thing or two about hiding out. I stayed there for eighteen months, and while I was there, I focussed on getting a handle on these weird things I could do. He helped me out so much; the night I got there he asked me where my tattoo had gone, and he was right. It was like it'd never been there. Six months ago the charges were dropped, and my parents told me they'd find some place for me to be safe. So…here I am."

Professor Xavier listened intently to the boy's story. He had heard so many like them…mutants usually only realised their powers in times of heightened stress or fear. Victor was a classic example.

"It would appear you have some sort of natural teleportation." The Professor said, opening the medical file on his desk.

"Sort of…after a while I found I could only pass through a wall that was in shadow…like, a brick wall on a sunny day was a no go, but park a truck in front of it and I can pass through the truck's shadow, if it's dark enough. The lighter the shadow is, the harder it is to get trough. I have to know where I want to end up as well, and pray there's a shadow to come out of."

"Okay…" Xavier said thoughtfully, looking over the report. Victor had been medically examined and the report came back clean.

"Over time I figured I could do more than walk through them, it felt like I wasn't using a part of my body…like I was purposely not using one arm, but the more I do, the more it affects _that_." Victor said, noticing his picture in the file. He was naked from the waist up, and the large black shape on his chest had obviously caught the Professors attention.

"What _is_ it?" Xavier asked.

"Every time I jump through shadows or…do something related to that, something I've figured out myself…a little piece of the shadow comes with me. It's like the darkness is infecting my body, bit by bit."

"Well…we'll deal with that in time. It says here you were very…_hesitant_ about coming here. Why is that?"

Victor smiled, though it went unseen.

"It's a long way from Leeds to the USA. That and…well, there's something you won't find in that file. I don't think it's something you'll agree with. I still doubt I'll be accepted…even here."

"A lot of the students here say that." Professor Xavier said, smiling his calming smile. "But we've never turned anyone away. So what is this dreadful thing that's so unacceptable?"

Victor pushed away his hood. His eyes were a bright emerald green, with irises like a cat's. His skin was as pale as moonlight with an almost silver tinge to it.

"My powers, if that what you want to call them, come at a price. Using them…has adverse affects on me. That guy I faught…when I lost controll I juts saw red. I couldn't stop it…I _bit_ him. Everything went away, the pain, the sadness. And the shadows in my body seeped out, the black shapes on my skin faded."

Xavier pushed through the papers to the dental section.

"Oh, my…"

"Yeah…you see? That's why I'm hesitant. I'm like a bad horror movie…the shadows _infect_ me like a cancer, and to keep it in check…It's how I got my nickname, _Vamp_."

------

School was out for the day. The students of the Institute made their way home, another day done with. Time to relax, chill out, have a little fun. Scott and Jean knew otherwise. They both knew about the new arrival to the Institute. Both were looking forward to meeting him.

_"Scott, Jean, Kurt…please, come to the library."_ The Professors voice floated through their minds. Their wait was over. They smiled at each other and took the fasted rout possible.

Kurt was already there, having teleported right in. He was looking happy about something.

"Is everything okay Professor?" Scott asked, glancing around. No sign of anyone else in the room.

"Yes…Scott, Jean, Kurt, I'd like you to meet someone. He's come all the way from Leeds, England. I'm sure you'll make him feel welcome. Victor, this is Scott Summers and Jean Grey, my senior students." Professor Xavier introduced the two older teens to thin air.

"There's no one there Professor." Jean said, frowning slightly. Professor Xavier looked around before smiling slightly.

"Ah, Victor was just demonstrating his unique abilities for me." The Professor explained to his baffled students. "No need to be shy Victor."

A figure appeared in the room. Jaws dropped slightly as a head and shoulders appeared from above the window, where the wall met the ceiling and the light of the sun didn't reach. The figure took a quick look before darting back in.

"He's nervous." Jean said. She could feel it in his mind.

"Please…stay out of my head." Came a voice from the room. The figure appeared, waking along the ceiling before falling to the floor, landing with apparent ease. He was shrouded in his hood and coat.

"Scott, Jean, Kurt, I'd like you to meet Victor Crow. He'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

"Nice to meet you." Scott said, offering his hand. Victor took it slowly, unsure.

"Kurt, if you wouldn't mind, could you please deactivate your image inducer." Professor Xavier said with a knowing smile. Kurt reached for the device on his wrist and pushed a button. The seemingly normal image of a teen boy flickered and faded, revealing the blue fuzz-ball that was Nightcrawler.

"As you can see, Victor, Kurt has an appearance most people will not accept. However, we here have accepted his unique nature and he himself has embraced it. Kurt, I'd like you to show Victor around, stick with him for a while, until he finds his feet. Is that okay with you Victor?"

Victor shrugged back his hood, revealing his gleaming eyes, his long silvery hair, and a boyish smile. The first time he had smiled in near weeks.

"Yes…thank you. I really appreciate it." Victor said, still smiling. He noticed the three teens were staring at him, and he suddenly figured why. He clamped a hand over his mouth, looking shocked.

"I'm sure Victor will explain those in his own time." Professor Xavier said, looking lightly amused.

"Victor, you know where your room is?" Professor Xavier asked, looking up at the tall, shrouded teen.

"I'll find my way…" Victor replied and, with a nod to Scott and Jean, walked towards the wall. With a flick of his wrist the wall darkened and a black, foggy darkness appeared. Victor walked right into it and it closed behind him.

"Professor…is it just me or does Victor seem a little…"

"Yes Scott, I'm afraid to say he does. Victor Crow comes from a background we rarely see here. His mutant powers do not seem to follow the usual course of evolution. That is why I called you, Kurt. Your powers, as we know, allow access to another dimension, even if for the shortest of moments. I believe Victor may also posses such powers. The way he describes passing through shadows…it may be possible he has breached some level of existence never seen before. However…his powers and his childhood have made him somewhat unstable. He may be suffering from some sort of bipolar disorder. The saddest part is, when he uses his powers, they slowly take adverse affects on his body…I can't explain it fully, but over time, with prolonged use, his powers may kill him."

------

"I believe it's socially acceptable to knock before entering a possibly occupied room." Victor said as Kurt 'ported into the room. The smell of sulphur lingered in the room.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, ja?" Kurt apologised, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Forget it. You're German?"

"Ja, I never knew vhere I vas born, but for the longest time I vas with the Munich Circus…it vas there I got my name, Nightcrawler."

"I guess the circus is a good place to be when you look…different." Victor said. His hood was up again.

"You are conscious about za vay you look? It can hardly be vorse than me." Kurt said, grinning.

"Personally, I think it's kind of cool, the blue thing. It's on your mind, isn't it?"

"Vat is?" Kurt looked confused.

"My teeth. I saw your reaction in the library. You're thinking about it."

Kurt looked shocked. Not because Victor was right, but because Kurt didn't know he'd been thinking about it. It was in the back of his mind, but there.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure as hell not psychic but…I can read people pretty well."

"Well, ok zen. Ja, I was vondering…but I vasn't going to say anything. It's your business."

Victor nodded, smiling under his hood. He lowered it and unzipped his coat. His upper body was clad in a skin-tight t-shirt, black with a white dragon pattern. The shirt was tucked into a pair of dark jeans, covered in leather biker chaps, fastened with silver buckles and clasps. What skin was visible was like his face, pale as the moon and shining with that silvery tinge that made it almost inhuman. Well, he wasn't really a bog standard human. His hair fell down his back, pulled back into a simple ribbon hair tie.

"This is your room, right?" Victor asked, crossing his thin arms. Like the rest of him, his muscle structure was very light, but what was there was most certainly _there_.

"Ja…I think the Professor put us together." Kurt replied.

"It would seem that way. Well, since we're roomies, I might as well let you know first. I know the Professor told you about my…_condition_. Even with my powers, I still have issues. I'll tell you what I know. When I dive through shadows, I dive through what shadows _are_. Darkness itself…it's like a living thing in itself. And when I pass through, some of it clings to me and invades my body."

Victor pulled his shirt up his body, revealing the mass of spiralling black on his skin.

"It looks like a tattoo…but it's not. I don't want to think what will happen when I'm covered in it, but the more of it there is, the more…_unpredictable_ I become. The only way I've found to purge…well, _sate_ is a better word, since I'm sure I'll never be rid of it, but the only way to deal with it, reduce it, is to drink the blood of other humans and mutants. My teeth are _fangs_. I'm vampiric, to an extent. That's why some people called me _Vamp_."

Kurt was shocked. Vampirism was a myth, a story, nothing more than a tale for teen movies and badly shot music videos. And some kick ass anime. But here was a mutant called Vamp, who apparently drank the blood of others in order to remain alive. Not every night, Kurt was sure, but just how often, he did not know. If it was so impossible, why did he find himself believing the thin teen so wholly? Probably because some would say a teleporting blue demon was impossible.

"You're shocked…but you believe me. Good…at least you understand. I wont bite you, don't worry."

Kurt's expression went from shocked to completely confusion.

"You're strange." Kurt said, flopping on his bed.

"I know. But wouldn't that be better than being a boring every day Joe?"

"I guess so. So vhat do you like to do in your spare time?" Kurt asked, playing with his tail.

"I read a lot…I try not to go out in the day…sunlight burns my skin."

"Really?"

Victor laughed.

"No, I'm not that much of a vampire. Just kidding. But sunlight does bother me a little…especially in the middle of summer. I guess normal stuff…go out, see a movie, hit the arcade…whatever. I like making things though…"

"Vat kind of things?" Kurt asked, making conversation as best he could; had to make the new kid feel welcome.

"Well, when I get an idea in my head it never goes away so…I make it." He said, reaching into his bag.

He pulled out a strange looking, bladed object. It was about arms length and had a handle and straps on it. Victor strapped the object to his forearms so the blades jutted out past his wrist. A handle fell into place just where his hand was, and on the grip was a trigger. At the rear of the blades was what appeared to be the hammer and break barrel section of a double-barrel shotgun.

"This is my latest contraption. It's called _Raziel_. It's primarily an arm mounted blade, the sides of each barrel are sharpened and diamond tipped. The back section is a reinforced breach block from a double barrel shotgun…the trigger is in the grip, which lies just in line with my palm, see? Obviously…using that hand is a little difficult when the grip is there, but it can swing away and latch under the barrels. The blades are hollow, obviously. When it needs reloading, I click a button on the grip, and the barrel assembly unlocks and moves forward slightly, flipping out to the right. The shells are sent away from the user, assuming its being used right-handed. It fires a variety of rounds…twelve gauge buckshot, slug rounds, rubber rounds…anything I can make really. The barrels are drilled with small holes so when I use the Firefly rounds, fire bursts out of the blades as it cuts…it cool to watch. The inscription on the barrel reads…"

Kurt leaned in and inspected the rolling, elegant inscription.

"_Vergeben Sie mich…_Forgive me? Vat dose zat mean?"

Victor ran his hands over the silver barrels/blades.

"If this weapon ever has to taste blood, the first thing I'd seek is forgiveness."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yet you invent a veapon?"

"You said it yourself. I'm strange. Besides…I don't really have many offensive abilities. I can't fight very well, unless I loose control. Then I don't know what happens, it's like I'm not there. The only thing I'm good at is using my powers and inventing. Sure…I'm a little stronger and faster than most…and I do that gravity defying thing…but I can't shoot eye lasers or throw things with my mind. And I know someday I _will_ need to fight someone. I already have done after all…" Victor faded off, eyes dropping.

"Tender subject?" Kurt asked.

"You have no idea…" Victor replied.

"Vell, I know one thing. Time for dinner!" Kurt said with a smile. Victor smiled in return, pushing Raziel under his bed along with a smaller metal box.

"Lead the way".


	2. 2: Teenagers

2: Teenagers.

Weekends: a time to unwind, a time to party, a time to enjoy free time. The X-Men were no different. Victor had learned that every mutant that resided at the Institute called themselves X-Men. The school trained its residents in controlling their powers and how to use them for the cause of good.

But only on weekdays.

Saturday rolled around after Victor arrived on the previous Sunday, and party season was officially in.

"Vic, c'mon man! Shelly won't keep her doors open all night!" Came the irritated voice of Jubilee from outside the bathroom.

"Jubilee, it's only just seven. Her doors don't open till eight. Calm down or you'll blow a hole in the floor." Victor said, tying his hair. Jubilee was an easy going teen. She got on well with just about anyone, even if she did have her devious streak. Victor's thoughts were interrupted when a strong smell of sulphur and the audible _bamf _announced the arrival of Kurt in the room. He appeared behind Victor with a grin on his face.

"Kurt! _Knock_ damnit!"

"Jean and Scott are making out in ze courtyard!" Kurt said with a wide grin.

"…for real?!" Victor said, gaping. He'd know Scott and Jean had something going on but he figured Scott was too shy about it. Everyone told him the same thing.

"Ja, vould I lie to you?"

Victor held out his arm.

"Rooftop, _now!_"

Kurt grabbed his arm and the 'ported out.

"Vic! C'mon!!" Jubilee yelled to an empty room.

Victor crawled over the tiled roof, a ghost on its rough, grey surface. Kurt crawled beside him, sticking to the darker areas of tile. Down below in the courtyard, Scott and Jean were indeed in a tight lip-lock.

"Zey have not moved since I left…" Kurt said in awe.

"Would it be appropriate to say 'About time too'?" Victor asked with a sly grin.

"Ja…zey have been so damn slow about it."

"Well then…let's congratulate them." Victor said. He stood up, walked to the edge of the roof and cleared his throat quietly. He hoped he could remember the lyrics…

"Victor…vat are you…?"

Victor had already filled his lungs with air, and with gusto, he began to sing, louder than most would stand.

"_I love you baby! And if it's quite alright, I need you baby…_"

Kurt was rolling around in fits of giggles. Scott and Jean looked like rabbits in the headlights, staring at where the singing was coming from. Victor was giving it his all, dramatic arm gestures and all.

"_...trust in me when I say! Oh pretty baby, don't let me come astray…_"

Jean was blushing, she had to be. Scott was embarrassed more than words. Victor was having the time of his life. Kurt had found his feet again.

"Woooooooooo, ja!! Go Scott! Go Scott!!"

"…_now that I've found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love you!_"

Victor finished on one knee, arms stretched out towards the couple below. They were just staring at him. Victor held out his arm behind him and suddenly he was in his room with a hysterical Nightcrawler.

Kurt didn't stop laughing for a good hour. He only muffled his giggling when Logan walked into the room. Victor had been told about the Wolverine, but never met him. First time for everything.

"So you're the new kid huh? 'Name's Logan. _Just_ Logan, not Professor or Sir. What's your name kid?" the feral looking man asked.

"Victor Crow." Victor said, averting his eyes.

"What's your _real_ name, Victor?"

"…Vamp."

"Hm. I heard about the stunt you pulled with Scott and Jean."

Kurt gave Victor a look that said 'Busted.'

To Victor's surprise, Logan offered his hand.

"I think we'll get on fine, kid." Logan said with a smirk. Victor shook his hand and Logan left.

Kurt was silent, looking stunned. Victor just gave him a look and sung seven words. The effects were immediate.

"_You're just too good to be true…_"

"BWAHahahahahahaha…"

------

Kurt insisted, Jubilee whined, Evan persisted, Rogue sympathised.

"Seriously, if I had all those lame-brains naggin' at me, I think I'd do something I'd regret." Rogue said, walking beside Victor. Rogue had said very little to Victor, aside from introducing herself. He found her to be an interesting person; someone worth getting to know, if just to quell his interest.

"Look, people, the party starts in fifteen minutes, not thirty seconds. Jeez…" Victor sighed, running his hand through his hair. They were all insisting that he go to the party with them. He had intended not to, and his delayed decision was obviously giving them much grief.

"All right, fine! I'll go! Now…go annoy someone else." Even and Jubilee cheered before running off to sponge a lift off Logan.

"About time…are you afraid of parties or something?" Kurt asked, tinkering with his image-inducer.

"Yes, actually. Loud music, flashing lights, a room packed with moving bodies…sensory overload. Parties for me have never ended well."

"Vell, this von vill, I promise." Kurt said, grinning.

Logan was _not_ happy. A car load of hyperactive teenagers was never a good way to start a weekend. They were all dressed up and preened (even Rogue had made an attempt) and ready for fun. Logan noticed Victor staying silent, in his own world somewhere within his mind.

'_The kid's too quiet…even Rogue talks sometimes.'_ Logan thought to himself. He kept his eyes on the road. The kid still needed time.

As soon as the doors opened to the large house, Jubilee was off to the dance floor. Rogue went off to God knows where and Even found his skater friends. Victors head was pounding already. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and fished out two pills, downing them.

"Vas ist das?" Kurt said, frowning.

"Sensory inhibitors…they stop me blacking out." Victor explained.

"Is zat likely?"

"Not now, no."

"Seh gut, now go mingle."

Kurt pushed Victor into a group of teens, who looked at him expectantly.

"Um…hi. I'm Victor…"

Across the party, Rogue was sitting on a bar stool (no one knew where it had come from) stirring her drink, bored. Everyone knew that Rogue was one girl best left alone. She didn't really know why she came, given everything that happened to her at parties before. Maybe it was the need to be seen as _normal_. Maybe she enjoyed the company. Maybe she really didn't know herself.

"Brooding on it won't make it go away." A voice snapped Rogue out of her thoughts. Victor was standing not two feet from her, staring out of the window.

"I guess not, but there's not much else to do here." Rogue said, gesturing to the crowded house.

"I'm going to sit on the roof…do you want to come?" Victor said, opening a sliding door.

"The _roof?_"

"It's relaxing. Lets you get away for a bit."

"And just how are we supposed to get up there?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no lights on out back. Plenty of shadows to play in…"

Getting to the roof was surprisingly easy. Victor just stepped onto the shadow covered wall and walked, parallel to the ground, up the wall. Rogue had slight issues, since she couldn't defy gravity. In the end, Victor got her up by opening a portal underneath her, one that had an exit beside him. Rogue looked somewhat concerned, and Victor knew why.

"The portals aren't like shadow-diving. I figured out how to make them myself, but don't ask how. Think of it as a variation on Kurt's teleporting. Portal opens, portal closes. No shadowy badness to speak of."

"Well…that's something I guess." Rogue said with a small smile.

Victor chose a spot against the chimney stack and sat with his back against it. The moon was out, bright and beautiful. Victors skin seemed to glow in its light, paler than ever. He noticed Rogue was staring.

"Something catch your eye?" Victor asked, shrugging his denim jacket off. Rogue shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no. Just thinking…"

"Thinking about…Remmy?"

"…how do you know?"

"Word travels fast. I hear he's quite the ladies man."

"Yeah, I guess. What about you? Y'all got someone special back home?"

"…I never had much time for relationships. Girls just confuse me most of the time."

"Maybe y'all more of a man's man." Rogue said teasingly. Victor laughed with a trace of something Rogue couldn't put her finger on. The laugh was not a normal, happy laugh.

"I say something'?" Rogue asked, sitting on the tiles of the roof.

"Well, its just back home a lot of people thought I was gay."

"Are you?"

"No. But even people who didn't know about my mutant nature called me Vamp."

"Why?"

"Probably because they thought I was bisexual if not gay."

"And are you? Bisexual I mean."

"If we insist on social labelling, yeah. I like girls as much as the next red blooded guy but…I'm equally comfortable with guys. I spent enough time around them…I dunno. I never actually thought about it, like I said, I never had much time for relationships. I had offers, just no inclination to take them all up. There was one guy, once, but….sometimes I just _do_ rather than _think_."

"I guess it takes all types to make a world."

"…I saw you checking out Kitty earlier."

Rogue coughed, spluttered, eyes wide.

"I was _not_! I was just admiring her jeans…"

"You were admiring her arse. No point denying it." Victor laughed.

"…So what if I was?" Rogue was on the defensive.

"Then you understand me more than most. It's nice to know someone who has an understanding of you…however slight and trivial."

"You don't think people understand you much?"

"Give it time…soon, you'll wonder if it possible to understand me at all."

Rogue started laughing, trying to hide her smirk behind her hand. It was a very un-Rogue gesture.

"What's funny?" Victor asked, irritated.

"_You_. You think y'all so mysterious and complex. Sure we all got issues, but who don't? Ya' know what I think? I think you're so wrapped up in hatin' what you are that you don't see the bright side of it."

"Weren't _you_ the same?"

"I was…but I got over it. I'm sure the Professor would say the same." Rogue said.

Victor fell silent, pondering on it. He had never relished the fact that he was a mutant. His powers were the stuff of childhood dreams, but now they turned to nightmares.

"C'mon…the parties getting' slow and Logan will be here soon."

There was actually more life in the party than there was when they arrived. Victor found Kitty in a closet, making out with some tall Russian and Even was unconscious behind the television. Someone had broken out the hard booze.

"Kurt! What the hell are you drinking?" Victor asked his blue friend, nodding at the tall glass of brown liquid.

"I'm not sure…a bit of everything I think." Kurt's speech was slurred slightly and he was grinning stupidly.

"Kurt…maybe you should…"

Too late. Kurt had started chugging the glass. It rolled across the floor while Kurt stood stock still, dribbling.

"Oh…shit man." Victor said in awe and shock. Kurt broke out into giggles.

"This is not gonna be fun." Victor sighed. He grabbed a bottle of vodka off the nearby table and gave it a strange look.

"Ah well…for once I guess…" He shrugged and drank from the bottle.

------

"What happened to the Elf?"

Voices from far away swimming in fog. Victor could hardly make sense of it.

"He got hammered."

Another voice, lighter, not like the gruff tone from before.

"And the Kid?"

"Not as bad…Lightweight I'd say."

"I don't even wanna know about Spike…"

"Yeah…what are we gonna do with them?"

"Get them to their room. I guess Charles already knows."

"You think he'll be mad?"

"A teenage open house party…there was gonna' be booze around one way or another. Just get 'em to bed."


	3. 3: Waking Up To New Things

3: Waking Up to New Things.

Victor snuggled into his pillow, sighing with comfort; his bed was warm and soft. He pulled one of his pillows close to hold on to. The pillow in question was velvety and seemed to almost move with a life of its own. Wait…pillows don't move. Pillows aren't velvety. Pillows don't smell of Old Spice or have a trace of brimstone about them.

What's more, pillows don't slip an arm over their owner's waist and pull _them_ closer.

Victor shook himself and opened his eyes.

Whoever had put Victor to bed last night, in their infinite wisdom, had stripped him to his boxers and tucked him in all good and proper. What concerned Victor was the fact that they had done the same with Kurt, and put him in the_ same_ bed. Victor had a blue, furry bed-pal; a bed-pal that was currently snuggling his face against Victor's neck and trailing his hand up his back. And he was purring.

Victor glanced at the clock. The day had not yet begun…it was only nine in the morning, and Sundays demanded a lie-in.

'_Not when you're sharing your lie-in with a blue fuzz-ball.'_ Victor thought, looking for a possible way out.

'_Not that I mind…it's actually quite nice. But still…he'll freak. So…what to do…'_

Kurt was having the strangest dream. There were thousands of Gut-Buster Burgers flying round his head and an ocean of french-fries lapping at his feet. Everything changed and he was floating through somewhere dark; dark, but nice. There was silk against his fingers, cool, gentle silk, and a pressure against his face, a warm, soft pressure. Was something pressing against him, or was he pressing _into_ something? Did it matter? Something was around his waist, but he couldn't see. It was nice though. So comfortable…so soothing.

His tail was wrapping around something, something strong and firm. It felt real, something he could trust.

Kurt felt like melting. Why was everything so _nice_? Something arose from within him, a vibration, a buzzing…almost like…._oh_…he was _purring_! What joy!

Hold on…

The silk under his hand was moving. Silk did not move, not on its own. Kurt didn't want it to go. The warm comfort against his face was writhing, turning. Kurt moved his face against it, trying to calm it, keep it from going away. What was this? The warm thing at his face was connected to something…something firm and broad. Two of them…more firm areas covered in silk…ridges further down where his hand trailed, light but definitely _there_. What was this thing? And why was the world getting lighter? And why was he _thinking_ so much? Where was he? What time was it?

Wait…_ouch!_

His head hurt…last night…oh no. He was in bed, obviously. Then what in the world was…ah, that's it. There was someone in bed with him. Had he pulled?! Wow…he actually got a girl into his bed…somehow. But then…where were the…something was missing; two things actually…big and round and most decidedly _not_ pressing back against Kurt. Whatever…back to the nice things. The nice things were tugging away and Kurt did _not_ like it.

His tail was wound around his leg. Victor had Kurt's _tail_ around his leg, while the owner of said tail was purring against his neck and pulling him closer still. It wasn't enough that they were pretty much chest to chest; Kurt was snuggling again. Not that Victor minded the attention; he just didn't fancy the blue teen's reaction when he woke up. Time to move. And _shit_! Daylight pouring through the window…not a shadow in sight. And no room to cast a portal…besides, Kurt could fall in after him, which was just out of the question.

Victor moved lowly. He inched away from Kurt, but by bit. Part of him was sorry to loose his own furry pillow, especially a self heating, scented one, but this was not going to sit well with the rest of the world. And that damn tail…

He managed to get the three-fingered (and surprisingly soothing) hand off his back and onto the pillow between them. Now…that hand running over his stomach would have to go…it was getting a little too close. Kurt's eyes where scrunching in thought. He was going to catch on; he was waking up. Victor slipped backwards, towards the edge of the bed. The tail around his leg tightened, tugged him back.

Nope, the nice place was not coming back. And there was _not_ a girl in bed with him. Kurt was not so much concerned as confused. There could only be one other person that he could wind up in bed with. Well, he hadn't opened his eyes yet so it could still turn out to be someone else. But if it _was_…why did the thought not bother him? Something this nice couldn't be bad, right? But…what did that make him? Did it matter?

And that smell…the smell that was now registering with his mind, that clean smell of soap and…something else; a musty, unfamiliar smell. It could only be one person.

What in the world was Victor going to say? Somehow, his hands were no longer pressing against silk, the warm thing at his face was no longer there, replaced with seemingly rough fabrics of a pillow and bed sheet. His tail…it was wrapped around Victors leg. Kurt didn't dare open his eyes, but he relaxed his tail. He felt the warm body slipping away.

Ah, finally. The tail was gone…but why was the tail gone? Kurt's breathing had changed…it wasn't steady and slow as it had been; it was now that of a waking person, precise and purposeful. Kurt's face was the very mask of feigned sleep.

"Kurt?" Victor asked slowly, hoping he had been mistaken.

"…Ja?" came a response. An uncertain, embarrassed response.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

"…Ja."

"We seem to be in quite a predicament here…"

"I noticed…"

"…You haven't jumped a mile yet, or 'ported away for that matter."

"Should I?"

"Um…I don't know, do you think you should?"

"Actually, I vas just thinking how comfortable I am…and it iz too early to be 'porting anywhere."

"That's agreeable."

"But still…do you vant me to move?"

"Well, to be frank I honestly don't mind you staying…I'm completely finewith it."

"…I think I vould rather stay. But if someone vas to valk in zey might get za wrong impression."

"Yeah…personally I don't have a problem with it but if it's a problem for you then I understand."

"…Ja."

"I'll just…lock the door."

Victor padded across the room to flick the lock close.

'_What am I doing?' _he asked himself.

'_You're sharing a bed with Kurt, dummy'_

'_Yeah, but why?'_

'_Because you like it. You like the contact.'_

'_I'm not getting the vapours over Kurt.'_

'_Like you're Captain Heterosexual?'_

'_He is!'_

'_You don't know that…he was having a good ol' grope before.'_

'_He was asleep!'_

'_But you didn't mind.'_

'_It felt nice, that's all.'_

'_And that's why you're getting back in bed with him.'_

And so Victor was. His feet had carried him back to the bed and his body slipped him under the covers. Kurt did the rest, pulling him close, wrapping his tail around his waist and slipping his arm round his chest to caress his back. Victor's arm, acting on its own, slipped over Kurt's thin waist and slid over the velvety fur. Kurt's face found itself in Victor's neck again; Victors face in Kurt's hair.

"Kurt…can I ask you something?"

"Ja, fire away."

"Are…are you gay at all?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But you're sharing a bed with another man right now."

"Ja…it seems I am."

"And you're awfully close…"

"You're varm."

"So is the radiator, but you don't go snuggling up to that."

"You are unhappy with zis?"

"No, I'm just making sure you understand the situation. I already said I don't mind. I actually think it's nice."

"Ja…Victor, are _you_ gay?"

"Not gay, nor straight, but the line in between. Back home a lot of people knew I was bisexual. I got caught in a game of Truth or Dare and I had to kiss one of my friends. I didn't have a problem with it…I didn't hesitate or anything. He freaked out though."

"So being close vis other men does not bother you?"

"No, not at all. I'm pretty open most of the time, apart from certain things. You were having a good feel around in your sleep, the only reason I moved away was to save your embarrassment."

"Now I _am_ embarrassed."

"Don't be…I already said I don't have a problem with it so…knock yourself out."

"Vhy are you so cool about it?"

Victor sighed and scratched his head. The conversation was a little _much_ for a Sunday morning.

"I never gave a damn about what others thought about me, and I'm not starting now. I won't tell anyone about anything, I swear. You're my friend, Kurt. I really don't mind if it's you."

They spent most of the morning like that. The conversation died away and Kurt fell asleep again. His hands moved once more as he slept, moving up and down Victors back. At some point Kurt rolled over, and Victor found himself running his own hand over the blue teen's side and chest. The short fur didn't actually cover his entire body; it stopped around the front of the torso and shoulders, framing the blue face, neck, chest and stomach. The undersides of his hands were also normal, although blue. Kurt began purring again, and held Victor's hand against his chest. The clock said it was 10am. Victor sighed, pulled the covers over them both, and allowed himself two more hours of sleep.

------

Two weeks passed after the party, and for the most part, Victor relaxed among his new family. They had become as such very quickly; no one asked any questions, no one gave him strange looks. Scott cornered him about his stunt on the roof and on one hand berated him for it, but on the other thanked him. It transpired that what Victor had sung so comically was Jeans favourite song and she thought Scott had arranged it. Jean herself asked Victor where he learned to sing so well, which baffled him no end.

Victor was enrolled at the nearby high school and introduced to a lot of people. He got made fun of because of his British accent, but Kitty put a firm stop to it, with some help from Rogue. Victor was grateful; he didn't need reminding of his old school. Victor kept his head down and did his work.

Professor Xavier would call Victor to his office once every now and then to make sure Victor was happy with his new life. Victor told him he was never happier, but he didn't tell the Professor exactly _why_. The Professor didn't attempt to read his mind, which he appreciated.

When the sun went down, Victor would sit out on his balcony and stare into space for hours. Eventually he would go inside, lock the doors and go to bed. Some nights he'd hear Kurt having a nightmare and without fail the blue teen would wake up in shock. Victor would shift over the other side of the large bed and hold open the covers. Kurt would be beside him in a matter of moments, pulling him close, often shaking. Other nights, Victor would gaze at the sky for so long the Kurt would come and join him. They'd stand for a minute or two before Kurt would take Victor by the arm (never his hand for some reason) and lead him inside, to his own bed. Most nights, however, he'd just lock up and go to sleep, Kurt happily in dream land across the room, and his bed feeling oddly cold and empty. Victor _never_ went to Kurt; it was always the other way around.

Victor never had to remind himself that he and Kurt were just good friends. They were only that; they just happen to enjoy each others presence at night. For Kurt, Victor guessed it was a safety thing, with his nightmares. For Victor, it was just something he liked to do.

"Half-Pint, where's the kid?" Logan asked from his stool as Kitty entered the kitchen. Victor had gone the way of the ghost for most of the day. It was a Friday, and school was out for half-term.

"I don't know…maybe he's like, outside or something?"

Logan binned his coke and stepped out back. The Institute had grounds bigger than most parks. If Victor was out there, he could be anywhere. And he was; Logan could smell him.

Victor had been running since early morning, not stopping once for hours. He just ran and ran, like his life depended on it. His shirt had been discarded miles back. He didn't know why he was running, he just wanted to. The mansion was coming back into sight and someone was waiting for him. Logan was leaning against a wall, lighting up a cigar. Victor slowed down to a walk, catching his long lost breath.

"How long you been out here Kid?" Logan asked round his cigar.

"A…few hours…what time is it?" Victor said between every lungful of air.

"Nearly noon."

"….Seven hours then."

"And you've been running all that time?"

"Guess so."

"Then maybe this isn't the best time…Charles wants me to put you through the Danger Room. See what you can do in a…_hostile_ situation."

Victor wiped his brow on his sweatband and stretched a little.

"Hostile eh? Well, I think I should be okay for a bit more…where and when?"

Wolverine was impressed by the teen's willingness to exert himself even further.

"Half an hour by the elevator down the main hall. Your suit should be in your closet already."

It was. Someone had placed a new item in Victors clothing inventory. It was a leather suit, padded and sculpted. It looked like a custom tailored set of racing leathers, all in black except for the lines of crimson that streaked down either side of his legs and arms. The right arm went all the way, including a zip-on glove. The left arm was cut short. In fact, it wasn't there at all. It looked a little odd but Victor realised someone had left some other items with the suit; a blood red long sleeved t-shirt and a long, floor length leather coat. The belt buckle of the leathers was a chromed black locking type, with crimson 'X' in the centre. Victor pulled it all on, feeling slightly stupid in the almost skin tight leathers. The coat helped shape it out a bit, make it look like something he wouldn't mind being seen in. Spandex was _so_ 60' superhero.

To his surprise, someone had also fitted a hanger on which Raziel hung, a draw next to it filled with its ammunition. The leathers had small elastic hoops sewn on, obviously to hold said ammunition. Victor loaded up and strapped on the large blade. He noticed all his lethal ammunition was gone, but it didn't surprise him.

Logan was waiting by the elevator as he said. His cigar was gone since smoking indoors was not allowed.

"Looking sharp, Kid." He said as Victor approached.

"I see someone found out about my little hobby." He said, raising Rasiel.

"Not much goes on around here without someone knowing."

They stepped into the waiting elevator and descended down, underground.

"The Danger Room is a completely controlled environment so as long as you keep on your toes you'll be safe." Logan explained as they walked down a long, white corridor. "I'll be monitoring from the observation room above. You'll be fighting automated defences and hazardous obstacles to test your agility, durability and defensive capabilities. My advice; don't stop."

The large metal door opened and Victor stepped inside. The room was huge; circular and plain. Victor waited and eventually Logan appeared in a window set high in the room.

"Okay Kid. You have five minutes to stay in one piece. If you get hit you'll loose points. You can gain points by using the obstacles and turrets against each other, but you're not to attack them head on. You start on the third bell."

The first bell: ramps and bars appeared in the room, like a huge gymnasium or jungle-gym. Second bell: turrets and laser trip beams appeared. Third bell: all weapons pointed and fired at Victor, or rather, the place where he used to be. Victor didn't stick around, he ran, looking for any patch of shadow he could find. There was none. He threw himself aside as a barrage of laser bolts rained down where he would have been. He closed his eyes and tried to fucus. He hugged the wall and hoped the turrets wouldn't see him; a laser bolt to his chest proved otherwise.

Victor took off at a run again, towards the turrets. He brought Raziel up as a shield, laser bolts reflecting off the treated metal. He ran up a tall ramp and dove for a jutting bar; his muscles now burning with strain. He grabbed at the bar, but only had one hand to do so with. His momentum slowed and he lost what little grip he had and fell, and the automated turrets didn't grant him an easy descent. The landing knocked the wind out of him, but he focused enough to open a portal. He fell, sideways, through the black, and out the other side. The turrets scanned this way and that, but never looked up. Victor landed atop one of the turrets, thanking whatever deity that came to mind that turrets couldn't feel. He plunged his blade deep into the machine, and was rewarded with a shower of sparks.

The bell sounded and all systems powered down. Victor was exhausted, sat atop his destroyed turret. He slumped against the wall and examined his wrist; it ached fiercely.

Logan walked in, looking concerned. Victor had taken quite a few hits, and the lasers stung.

"You okay Kid?" he asked, looking up at Victor's high perch.

"I will be…" Victor replied, his voice hollow and cold.

"You didn't do so bad…no one expects perfection on your first time round. You can sure move, we just need to get some strength in you. I take it using your powers takes its toll on you?"

"Yeah…just a little."

"Okay…well you lost seventy points but reclaimed twenty. A fifty point loss isn't that bad. Go get cleaned up, I gotta' go report to Charles."

Victor stood and opened a portal in the wall.

"Vamp, you'll get better. Don't worry about it." Logan called to the teen. Victor nodded and walked on, in to the cool, quiet of his bathroom.

----

The free week passed in a haze of exercise, working out and sleeping for Victor. He went out now and then with the others, to the mall and such, but he preferred his time alone, working to correct his Danger Room failure and spend some time on a small project. He was writing lyrics for the school band, and lyrics didn't write themselves. Raziel was now fixed; Victor had fitted the rig with a retraction device so the long blade sat along his arm when not in use, and shot forward and locked in place when needed. It left his right hand free for that damn bar.

Thursday afternoon, everyone had gone to the movies, but Victor remained home. He was doing press-ups in his room, having lost count and feeling ready to collapse.

"Vorking out again?"

Kurt had entered the room, deactivating his inducer.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"You alvays are…"

"How was the movie?"

"Nicht so gut."

"How come?"

"Weil Kitty den Film gewählt hat."

"Kitty chose it eh? Romance I bet."

"Ja."

"How bad?"

"Reine Scheiße.

"Ouch…"

Victor gave up working out and sat on the edge of his bed. Kurt 'ported suddenly, appeared again seconds later with two cold sodas.

"So, you have just been vorking out all day?" Kurt asked, handing Victor a soda.

"Yup. Gotta get beefed if I'm gonna crack that Danger Room."

"It's showing. How do you gain so much muscle in such a short amount of time?"

Victor shrugged, blushing slightly; he didn't think Kurt would notice. He didn't even think he'd care if he did.

"So…what are people doing for the rest of the day?" Victor asked, sipping his soda.

"Vell, Kitty is seeing za Rock-Head, Scott und Jean are…vell, you don't vant to know. Evan is out at za park and I think I saw Logan heading out on his motorbike with Rogue."

Victor almost choked on his soda.

"Logan and _Rogue_? Holly hell…"

Kurt slapped him upside the head playfully.

"Za Professor sent zem out for something."

"Okay, okay…so what about you?" Victor asked.

"Me? I don't know. I vas just going to sit around up here…"

Victor smiled to himself; Kurt was getting predictable.

"You mean spend more time around me?" Victor teased.

Kurt laughed.

"Ja, if you vant to think zat."

Kurt grabbed a book and started reading on his on bed. Victor grabbed a pan and some writing paper and started to write. It was a nice afternoon, and Victor couldn't think of a better way to spend it.


	4. 4: Closer and Breaking

4: Closer and Breaking.

Kurt was not sleeping. It wasn't he dark circles under his eyes or the fact that he was yawning every other second that gave him away. It wasn't the fact that he'd not cracked a single joke in over a week. Others noticed these things, but Victor noticed something else. Truth be told, Victor didn't need to sleep. He didn't require it for his health; he just did it because it was nice. So when he lay awake silently at night, he knew Kurt was doing the same. And it had all started the day they returned to school.

_They were on time for once. Victor went to his locker and pulled out his books. Kurt hurried off to his first class and Evan went with Victor. He'd chosen to take a class in art and music as well as his core classes. He always enjoyed the arts, but he didn't have time to indulge in Drama as well. He slipped into his Music class and fetched his instrument from the class lockers. Today was practice for the term concert, and it counted towards the final. Victor plugged his Firebird in, adjusted the volume, and went to join the rest of the class._

_There was only eight in the class so it was a class project. Victor was one of the three guitarists. There were two bassists, a drummer, a singer and a sampler. Johnny, the sampler, was in charge of the effects suite Victor was plugged into._

_They played through the songs set for them and Annette, the singer, performed brilliantly. They were on the practice stage, with stage lighting. It nearly put Victor off when every light except the main spot light went out, and he was the only one lit up._

_Probably because he was the unlucky one picked to play the solo._

_When the song ended, the teacher and few spectators applauded and the bell rang for next lesson. Victor went off to put his guitar away after a wiping down; rusty strings sucked._

_"Hay Vic." Annette said, leaning against the lockers. _

"_Hi Ann, what's up?" Victor replied, placing his guitar away._

"_Oh nothing much…you where incredible today…I swear you looked like an angel under that spot."_

_Victor was no stranger to flirting, and Ann was being quite the subtle one._

"_How so?" Victor asked casually._

"_Well…you're wearing a white shirt, you have pale skin and silvery hair, and your guitar is white and silver. You do the math."_

"_That good huh?"_

"_You were practically glowing…and your expression was so adorable. Did you know you stick your tongue out a little when you concentrate?"_

_Yeah, she was touching his arm, feeling his shirt, playing coy._

"_No, I didn't. You did though…"_

"_Yeah, I did. That's what I wanna' talk to you about. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight…you know, have some time to get to know each other better."_

_Victor thought it over. What harm could there be, really? He had a new chance at life, away from his past._

"_Sure, I'd love to. What time do you want me to pick you up?"_

"_Pick me up? You have a car? Oh…about seven would be great. Here, let me give you my address…"_

_She wrote the note out quickly._

"_So…I'll see you at seven, but let me give you this first…"_

_She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, sliding the note into his back pocket in a not-so-innocent way. After a moment she let him go, winked and went off to her own lesson._

_Victor seemed in a daze. He'd been kissed once or twice before, but never like that, so suddenly. She was a serious kisser, when lips locked, she meant business. Turning to head off to lesson, Victor almost walked right into Kurt. He was standing in the doorway, with an unreadable expression._

"_Wow…hay, Kurt. What you doing here?" Victor asked._

"_Your teacher sent me to get you, you're late for class. I see vhy."_

"_Oh…you saw that?"_

"_Ja…you're taking her out?"_

"_I guess I am…do you think Scott will lend me his car?"_

"_I didn't know you could drive."_

"_I learned back in England as soon as I hit seventeen."_

"_Hm…he should, but ask nicely, Ja?"_

"_Yeah, got it. C'mon, we're late enough already._

_Was it Victor's imagination, or was Kurt acting a little distant?_

_The rest of the school day past by swiftly. Everyone went home and Victor was getting ready for his date. He'd been too nervous to touch his dinner and he was pacing around his room with one shirt on one hand and another shirt in the other. _

"_Which one? The blue? Maybe…but I'm not a 'blue' person. Black silk? No…too Playboy….but she's kinda Playboy pink…so…yeah, black."_

_Oh the inner battle we all face._

_Kurt 'ported into the room holding a plate._

"_Scott says if you're driving his car zen you have to eat something."_

_Victor sighed, mid way through buttoning up the shirt. He took the shirt off again and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of the sandwiches._

"_You okay, Kurt? You seem quiet." Victor said, munching away. Kurt was out on the balcony, staring off to God-knows-where. Victor stood behind him and rested his chin on the slightly shorter teens shoulder._

"_Better not let Annette see you doing zat." Kurt said, still gazing outward. _

"_And so what if she did?" Victor said, wrapping his arms round Kurt's chest. "I can hug my friends if I want to, and you seem like you need a hug to me."_

_Kurt tensed in Victors arms. Why did seeing Victor being kissed by Annette shock him? Why did things start seeming sour since then?_

"_You'd better get ready…za girlfriend will not like to wait."_

_Victor got the hint, let go, and went to get dressed. He pulled his shirt on, fastened a button or two, pocketed his cell phone and grabbed the single rose he bought. Kurt was still on the balcony._

"_Kurt, she's not my girlfriend." He said, walking out the door._

_Scott was waiting by his car. He gave Victor the lecture, checked his licence, and handed him the keys. Victor drove off a little faster than was needed; he had plenty of time, but for some reason he just wanted to get away._

_Annette was waiting, dressed in a rather fetching pair of leather jeans, boots and a tank top. She had the 'bad-girl' look down. Victor pulled up, smiling._

"_Well, don't stand there looking gorgeous, hop in!"_

_Annette sauntered round and jumped in. Victor peeled off and took off down the road. _

"_I didn't know you could drive!" Annette yelled over the rushing wind._

"_I didn't know you had a thing for leather!" Victor yelled back._

"_You like it?" _

"_Yeah! It'd look great at the end of my bed!"_

"_Oh you bad, bad boy!"_

_They both laughed loudly; no one would here them in the cars around them. Victor got some strange looks, especially when Annette let his hair out of its ribbon and it got caught in the wind, trailing behind him._

_Victor bought the tickets and they got into the theatre, taking their seats at the back. The movie started and Victor felt like cursing. It was a sappy romance movie. The reviews said it was good, but Victor honestly felt like leaving. He would have, if not for Annett, who was obviously enjoying it. She reached for his hand, he let her take it. She kissed him again, he let her. She straddled his hips in the back of the theatre and turned on the heat. He let her. The film was terrible, and he was starting to enjoy the girl in his lap. She seemed very shallow though. Ah well, can't win hem all._

_Victor kissed her back, probed her mouth with his tongue, she let him. Wandered his hands over her leather covered legs, she encouraged him. She undid the two buttons of his shirt, he gasped._

"_Cool tattoo…" she whispered hotly in his ear. Her hands were all over his chest, his sides, his neck. Her lips where trailing down his jaw and neck. His hands found her face, brought it back up. Her hands found his and directed it to her chest. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her crotch against his, bringing a gasp from him. The movie ended._

_Victor couldn't stop thinking as he drove Annette home. She was mind-blowing. She was hot and ready to rumble. She looked awesome in leather. And she wanted him, obviously. On the drive back, twice she tried to get her head into his lap. She must have wanted to ease his persistent problem. Twice he had to ease her head up, saying he required as much blood in his brain as possible to drive. He dropped her off, declined her offer to have a cup of coffee, decliner her offer to go have sex and accepted her offer to take her up on it some other time. She kissed him again, not forceful and commanding, but soft, slow…like she meant it. She hugged him too, like a friend. He liked that…the kiss was nice, and the hug was comforting. But hugs and comfort didn't seem right coming from this girl. To him, hugs and comfort were blue and fuzzy, and right then, he needed blue and fuzzy._

_Victor slipped into his room silently. He'd filled Scott's car with gas for him and locked it up. The mansion was silent as he crept through the halls to his room. Kurt's bed was made, as was his own, and Kurt himself was not in the room, or on the balcony. Victor walked to the shadow his bed cast and looked deep into the darkness. Like a window appearing, he could see out onto the roof. Kurt was there, sitting by the chimney. Victor fell head first into the shadow and tumbled out of the shadow of that very chimney. Kurt almost jumped out of his skin._

_"Mein Gott…don't do zat!" He said. Victor laughed._

"_Sorry Kurt. You're up late dude. What gives?"_

"_I'm not tired."_

"_Can't sleep?"_

"_Don't vant to."_

"…"

"…"

"_So…how did it go?" Kurt asked. He hadn't looked at Victor once._

"_It was…eventful. I think she was edging for something a little more appropriate on the seventh date though."_

"_Ah…she was fun to be with?"_

"_I guess so…I don't think she's my type, at least not completely."_

"_Vat is your type?"_

"…_Honest, funny, caring…she's very dominating, very controlling. I'm not sure I want someone so self centred."_

"_So…are you seeing her again?"_

"_She'll want to…but I'm not sure. I might…maybe she just wanted to get a feel for me first."_

"…_Is she your Freundin?"_

"_I already said earlier, she's not my girlfriend. A friend who happens to be a girl, sure, but I'm not in love with her or anything…Vertrauen Sie mir, mein freund. Ich würde Ihnen erzählen, wenn ich war."_

_Kurt laughed a little and looked over at Victor._

"_You had lessons back home, ja?"_

"_Am I any good?"_

"_Ja…a few things wrong possibly, but all together, seh gut._

"_But…?"_

"_Ich verstehe die Dinge nicht, die Sie zu mir tun. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie mich die Art fühlen lassen, wie ich tue. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Ihnen so nah sein will, und Es tut mir leid, dass Sie es nicht sehen können."_

"…_No, you lost me there."_

_------_

Come the Thursday, Kurt was looking like he'd died and forgot to stop moving. He was a wreck, physically and mentally. His teleporting was getting dangerous; he nearly got stuck in a door at one point. Victor had gone on a second date with Annette which turned out to be a little more subdued than the first. Dinner and a walk in the park, a kiss goodnight and that was that. No offers, nothing hot and heavy. After he returned, Kurt got worse. His coffee consumption was making him jittery. He started ignoring Victor at school, running off or just 'porting out if the coast was clear. Eventually, Victor was both pissed off and concerned for his friend. That and he missed having a blue pillow. He actually missed the blue teen's warmth, his soft fur and his hands on his back. Hell, he even missed the tail wrapping around his leg. He decided to talk to Kurt, and he got his opportunity soon enough.

Victor was heading to his room and Kurt was heading out of it. He stunk of coffee. Victor opened his mouth to say something but Kurt just pushed past him. He staggered a few steps before stumbling. He got up again and paused. Victor hurried over just in time to see his friends eyes roll in his head and catch him as he collapsed.

He tried shaking him. He tried slapping him. Nothing would wake the blue teen. Victor did the only thing he could; he hauled Kurt onto his shoulders and ran for the elevator, calling with his mind to the Professor.

Kurt lay prone on the examination table. Hank McCoy examined him, poured over blood tests and other notes. The Professor delved into Kurt's mind for answers and found plenty.

"Kurt has been neglecting his sleep and ingesting vast amounts of caffeine…why I cannot say but as a result his body has gone into shock."

Hank nodded his huge blue head; he too, like Kurt, was covered in blue hair and fur from his mutation. It didn't stop him being a first class teacher and medic.

"Yes…his blood test shows a strong case of caffeine poisoning. He'll have to have his stomach pumped…Charles, this is bad."

"_Blood…"_ Victor thought. _"It's all in his blood…"_

"Professor…I think I can help." Victor said quickly. The Professor didn't look surprised, but a look that said _I thought so_ crossed his face.

"Go on, Victor."

Victor gave a nervous glance towards Hank McCoy.

"It's alright Victor, Hank knows all about you."

"Look, it's not something I can explain, but…I can fix this, I just know I can."

"Fascinating…" Hank mumbled, jotting notes down.

The Professor thought on it quickly; time was wasting after all.

"Victor, if you think you can make it work, by all means go ahead."

Victor felt awkward; he'd never done something like this before, but the last time…

"I'll be ready with a bandage to stop the bleeding when you…finish." Hank said with a wink.

Victor lifted Kurt's head in his hands and leaned in close to the blue flesh. Stealing his nerves, he pressed is mouth to Kurt's neck. Under other circumstances, he thought he'd rather enjoy it, but as he opened his mouth wide and bit down hard, sending his sharp, long fangs into Kurt's artery, he decided the circumstances were not favourable.

Hot blood rushed into his mouth and down his throat. It tasted like a mixture of copper and something else, something sweet and one other thing that was _not_ supposed to be there. Victor gulped down his friend's blood, concentrating on getting rid of the foreign, alien taste. As the blood surged down his throat, he felt something surge back, like a river current going back on itself. The blood was flowing back, devoid of the nasty presence that was there before. Victor licked over the wound, cleaning it before detaching his fangs. The wound closed and the skin merged, healing like new. Victor licked away the beads of blood that escaped the closing wound and lowered his friend back onto the bed.

Hank McCoy had seen some strange things in his life, himself being one of them, but he'd never seen a real life Vampire. He watched with fascination as Victor bit and drunk the blood from Kurt. He almost gasped in shock when the large black pattern that spiralled across his back and front faded slowly with every passing second. The skin was left as pale and unblemished as a newborn child. Well, for a short while. When Victor stepped back, his skin changed again, taking on a blue tint, still pale but defiantly blue. A resounding _crack_ sounded and Victor disappeared, only to reappear across the room. He'd teleported.

"Oh…why am I not surprised?" Victor said, seeing himself in the mirror.

Kurt was asleep, for once in a long while. Victor was in a side room with the Professor and Hank, discussing Victor's powers. He had the same power as Rogue, but unlike her, his power only came into action when he bit another person and tasted their blood. Unlike her, the person would remain conscious so long as Victor didn't take all their blood; if he did, there was every chance he'd not only kill them, but _become_ them. One quick bite was enough to rob a mutant of their powers and most recent thoughts for about half an hour. Kurt wouldn't be teleporting for at least a day. Hank questioned Victor for what seemed like hours. Victor wanted to get back to Kurt and ask some questions of his own. Eventually, the Professor told Victor go get Kurt back to his room and _'look after him'_. Victor did just that.

------

Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to peer into the darkness that surrounded him. It was late at night, it had to be. The last thing he remembered was gulping down the last of his pills and heading out to get more. Then…Victor was there for a moment and everything went white. Then he was waking up in his room. A pair of cat-like emerald eyes gazed at him from a shadow on the ceiling. Kurt almost screamed when the shadow came to life, drooping towards him from the ceiling. Kurt tried to teleport but found he couldn't. He tried to get away but the shadows from the curtain over the window that crossed his bed had become like iron bars. The shadow looming above him got closer, a swirling mass of madness. A mouth formed in a horrifying rictus, wide and gaping. The _eyes_…Kurt knew those eyes.

"Scared yet?" The form asked, its voice hissing like a snake.

"Vas…vas ist…?" Kurt stammered, terrified.

"_Answer me!_"

"Ja…Ich bin erschrocken, _Ich bin erschrocken!_"

"Good…now you're going to answer my questions aren't you, _mein Freund?_"

Kurt could only nod in terror.

The window must have been open. A gust of wind blew the curtains apart, letting the silvery moonlight in. The dark terror disappeared, as fast as light takes over shadow. Kurt looked around, now free to move. Nothing was there; the only shadow in the room was in a corner away from the window, where moonlight did not reach. Kurt almost screamed again as a figure moved out of it. Victor emerged from the corner, eyes glowing bright white for a moment as he exited the darkness.

"Kurt, you have a lot of explaining to do." Victor said. Kurt watched as a small vain of something black and ink like crept up from under the neck of Victors shirt and rested just below his neck.

"Was…was that…?"

"Yeah…that was me. I'm kinda angry with you…could you tell?"

If the nightmarish creature didn't persuade Kurt, his friend's hard gaze and tone did.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Victor shouted. He was free to do so; the Professor had sent the rest of the X-Men away on an overnight, short notice camping trip in the nearby woods.

"I don't…I don't understand…" Kurt stammered.

"Coffee! Caffeine pills! Not sleeping! Any of these things ring a bell?!"

"Victor…vhat happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! You OD'd on caffeine, collapsed right in front of me and nearly died from caffeine poisoning! The only reason your cute blue arse is still alive is because _muggings_ here had to bite you, drink every drop of blood in you and then churn it back up again, clearing out the poison! Oh, and add the fact that I acquired your powers for five hours, including a nice _blue_ complexion. _That_ is what happened; now _I_ want some answers!"

It took a while for Kurt to take it all in. His hand went to his neck in a flash, checking for marks. Victor laughed.

"They heal just about instantly. I also got a boat load of your thoughts…I know exactly what you _think_ you were doing…I just want you to admit it."

Kurt looked defeated. He stared blankly at the pillow.

"Vat is the point? You already know."

"That's not the point Kurt, and you know it! Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Oh, ja! I can see that goin' down vell. _"Hi Vic, by the vay, I just vant you to know zat I'm jealous of you and Annette, in fact I'm so jealous I'm going to force myself awake so I wont have nightmares and disturb you and so you wont let me sleep next to you because no one need a blue freak interrupting their sleep. Oh, and also, get this, I'm very confused and angry with myself, because it seems I'm becoming attached to you more and more each day! I think that's vhy I'm jealous of Annette, but hay, that's life. So, vats on TV?"_…oh ja, I can see zat working."

Victor thought for a second. His brow arched and relaxed a few times in thought, his tongue sneaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Kurt...did you just call yourself a freak?"

Kurt nodded. Victor hit him upside the head with a pillow.

"What are you, crazy?! A few hours ago I dunk all your blood, turned blue and teleported across a room, while purging you of a deadly poison. You think _you're_ a freak?!"

Kurt smiled a little. Victor could always make him smile.

"Do you understand though? I don't know vhat's going on in my head and…it confuses me…and zen I found _zis_…" He said, pulling out a piece of crumpled paper. Victor recognised the lyrics in his own handwriting…

"_If you could step into my head, tell me would you still love me?_

_And if you woke up in my bed, tell me then would you hold me?_

_Or would you still be let it lie? Leaving me to wonder why,_

_I can't get you out of this head that I call mine and I will say…"_

"…and I didn't know vhat to think"

"Kurt…" Victor sighed, rubbing his temples. "If something like this confuses you, then you should have told me about it. I can accept you're jealous of Annette, that's fine. I'm flattered actually. You shouldn't be angry with yourself for feeling new things, it happens. You're not a freak…you never have been, not to me or anyone in the mansion. _And_…you never, _ever_ disturb me. I don't sleep…well, I don't have to sleep. Sometimes I do, but only because I choose to. I can go my entire life without sleep. I'm always awake when you have nightmares…I just wait for you to come over. So I know you can sleep peacefully. That's all the rest I need."

"But…vhat about…you know…ze other thing…"

Victor smiled a warm, understanding smile.

"I felt the same way the first time I had a crush on a guy."

"But I'm not…"

"You don't have to be. I'm not asking you to be."

------

"Victor?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Vat is it like to bite someone?"

"It's like…biting a warm piece of raw meat. Get a steak extra rare and you'll get an idea."

"I vonder what it's like to feel it…"

Victor thought for a second…it could work…

"Kurt…move over." Victor said. Kurt looked at him, confused. Then it clicked and he wriggled further over the bed. Victor pulled off his shit and kicked his shoes and socks away. He climbed into the bed, pulling the light covers over him. He propped himself up on his elbows, next to Kurt, who lay on his back, looking over.

"Kurt, we're friends, right?" Victor asked.

"Ja…" Kurt replied.

"And we'll always _be_ friends."

"Ja." A more confident reply.

"No matter what."

"Ja, keine materie vas."

Victor moved closer to his blue friend, almost leaning over him. He moved the pillow so it supported Kurt's neck, letting his head relax back. He took a large, blue hand and pulled it under himself and round to rest on his back. The other he took with his own.

"Kurt, I want you to close your eyes for me. I wont say what I'm about to do, but I want you to be open minded about how you feel, okay?"

Kurt had closed his eyes already.

"Ja… _Ich vertraue Ihnen_."

"_Vielen Dank_…if you want me to stop, say stop. If you don't think you can _say_ it, make it known. Squeeze my hand hard or hit me if you have to. I don't mind what else you do, understand?"

"…Ja."

"Okay…"

Victor moved his face closer to his friend, letting his warm breath ghost over the blue skin of his chest. Kurt's breathing was normal, steady, his face calm. Victor pressed his cheek against the warm skin, feeling the faint beat of the heart beneath. He stroked his cheek along the firm muscle, taking in the smell of his friend. Kurt's hand was moving against his back, light, graceful strokes with the fingertips. Victor took this as a sign to carry on. He turned his face slightly and brushed his lips against the skin. He trailed higher, towards the collar. He ran his nose against the bone there, his lips ghosting over after. Kurt's hand closed around his own softly. His face had not changed but his breathing was deeper.

Victor placed light kisses along Kurt's collarbone, letting his tongue flick at the skin. One of his fangs grazed the cool, blue flesh, forcing a gasp from Kurt. Victor stopped and waited. Kurt's hand resumed its timid stroking, so Victor continued. Upward, to the neck he had not hours ago bitten. He kissed the spot lightly, licked at it, nuzzled against it. His skin tasted sweet.

Victor couldn't decide what the difference was; Annette's skin, Kurt's skin, both where equally as warm, equally as smooth and alive. Kurt's tasted faintly of Sea-Salt Ice-cream, Annette's like cotton-candy. Both were nice; only different, like two flowers. Victor didn't think he would say no to either.

Kurt's hand had abandoned its timid caresses and had gone t Victor's lower back, pulling him closer. His tail had wound itself around his waist and leg, the tip tracing patterns on the exposed bit of leg past the end of his jeans. Kurt's breathing was now heavy, deep and barely controlled. His chest rose and fell in the moonlight, his face now a mask of thought. What thoughts were there, one could not say. Victor gave the soft, slightly flushed skin another kiss before facing his friend.

"Kurt…if you want me to…I'll show you what it feels like." Victor whispered. Such a situation called for gentle whispers, not conversational talking. Kurt nodded slowly, as if he didn't trust his voice.

"It might hurt…"

Kurt rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck more.

"_Vielen Dank für Vertrauen mich._"

Victor lowered his mouth close and kissed the skin tenderly. Kurt was obviously trying to control his breathing; the anticipation was showing on his face. Victor pulled his friend closer and sunk his top fangs into the soft skin. Kurt's eyes shot open, his mouth doing the same. Not a sound came from him though. The lower fangs went in. Kurt arched off the bed, his hand going to Victor's neck. He thought he was going to pull his face away, but instead Kurt held Victors head gently against his neck. The blood was seeping from the wound lightly; Victor didn't bite as hard as he did hours before. The blood now tasted like a sweet copper. Victor could feel the shadows under his skin fade out of him. He could always feel it.

After a few moments of stillness, Kurt relaxed and even murmured something, a smile gracing his pale lips. Victor licked the wound and released his hold, letting the wound heal. He licked the remaining blood away again and kissed the skin lightly.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked the smiling blue teen. Kurt nodded, his eyes closed once more, face towards the ceiling. His face was flushed slightly. He looked happy.

Victor trailed his lips over the neck and up towards the pointed ear. He gripped the soft flesh lightly in his teeth, grazing the shell with a fang. A gasp from Kurt told him to carry on in that direction. Kurt's hand was now stroking up and down Victors arm, neck and back. Victor trailed down and round Kurt's jaw line; grazing, nipping, testing. Kurt's lips had parted and his breathing had returned to a steady, calm rhythm. Victor could smell the faint toothpaste Kurt used, along with the warm scent of coffee. Victor liked coffee, but only when it wasn't killing his beautiful friend. And Kurt _was_ beautiful, he'd decided.

He placed butterfly kissed along Kurt's jaw and closer to his mouth.

"Kurt…" Victor said, pulling away a little. "Open your eyes…look at me for a moment."

Kurt's eyelids fluttered open, revealing eyes glistening with life and feeling. Victor's hand _not_ being held by Kurt's was busy running over the toned muscled stomach and side, running through the short fur. It came up and helped Kurt lift his head by cupping his face, easing him closer. Kurt had a look about him that Victor couldn't place. He wasn't really in the mood for placing expressions. He was in the mood for helping his friend. He pulled Kurt closer and captured the blue lips with his own, now a very pale blue, courtesy of Kurt's DNA.

Kurt tensed, his whole body going rigid. Victor wanted it to work, wanted Kurt to understand. There was no sign to stop, there was nothing. Victor moved his lips against the shocked, tight ones slowly. He snaked the tip of his tongue across the thin line that separated them. Slowly, the lips relaxed, they parted, they moved on their own. Kurt's body relaxed; his hands moving again, going to Victor's neck, pulling him closer. Victor got a pleasant surprise when Kurt took a step forward and slipped his tongue out a little, testing Victor. Victor tested him back. Testing over, Kurt was kissing Victor back with all the talent he could muster. Victor would have smiled if he wasn't preoccupied; kissing Kurt felt like kissing a girl, for the most part. His skin was just as soft, his mouth just as sweet. There was just _something_ that made it slightly different to a girl. _Different_, but not any better or worse.

Victor pulled away slowly, trailing a kiss or two along Kurt's jaw before resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt played with his hair soothingly, a small smile on his face.

"So…you didn't say stop at all."

"I had no reason to…"

"So…you enjoyed that?"

"Ja…very much."

"How do you feel?"

"Better…I honestly don't…if anything feels zat nice, it can't be bad, right?"

"And me?"

"You…" Kurt sighed. "I think…I care for you greatly…I enjoy your presence…you make me feel normal, like a regular person."

"Are you attracted to me physically?"

"…A little. I don't know vhat to call it."

"Don't try…just enjoy it. That's how it is with me most of the time…so tell me, how was your first kiss from a guy?"

"It vas…nice. Strange at first…but nice. It vas kind of like…kissing a girl…but different."

"Yeah…not every guy feels like that though, believe me."

The sun was coming up and the two hadn't moved. Kurt fell asleep, somehow resting on Victor's chest. How they ended up swapping places was anyone's guess. Victor didn't sleep; he let Kurt do that for him. The blue teen was smiling against Victor's chest, arms draped around him.

The time on the clock clicked by bit by bit until the hour eight rolled around. Victor slipped out of the bed, put his clothes on and left for school. Kurt was sound asleep when he left, and Victor hoped he'd be there when he got back. Kurt's head and heart may have been in conflict, but Victor's had never been more in harmony.


	5. 5: Something New

5: Something New

School days usually went slowly, but for some reason Victor's day just dragged on and on. Annette was flirting with him, sat with him at lunch, asking about his nights off, when she could see him next. He said something had come up so he wouldn't be free for the next week, but he promised to take her out the following week. It was a desperate move, but she just wouldn't _shut up_.

When he got home, Logan insisted on putting him trough the Danger Room again. His training had paid off, and he now scored more points and took no hits. His strength had defiantly gone up, and the new modifications to Raziel made things easier. He left the Danger Room a happy teenager, hitting the shower before heading back to his room. Kurt was still asleep when Victor plugged his guitar into the amp, turning down volume. Kurt was still asleep when Victor started to play quietly, chord after chord. Kurt was _still_ asleep when Victor packed his gear away and sat on the opposite bed silently. It was in the complete silence that Kurt woke up, smiling at the site of his friend.

"You, my fuzzy little elf, are the strangest sleeper ever." Victor said, grinning. Kurt got up and stretched, not unlike a cat, his tail actually seemed to act like one.

"Vhat time is it?" Kurt asked, looking for his watch.

"Nearly five…you've slept all day. How are you feeling?"

"I feel…gut." He said, sniffing the air. "But I don't smell like it…I'm going to go take a shower."

"Want me to come with you?" Victor asked, rising an eyebrow suggestively. Kurt couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"Um…no, I'll be fine, thank you."

Victor broke into a wide grin, and Kurt saw the joke.

"Aww, you break my heart, Fuzzykins." Victor said, seeing Kurt's blush appear. Amazing how someone with blue skin and fur could blush like that.

"But you're blushing so I guess its okay. Go on, scram; you're stinking up the place. "

Kurt came back into the room, still looking soggy from the shower. His fur was damped down and still dripping around the three-quarter camo-pants he had on. Victor tried to remain calm. He _tried_ to keep a straight face. He failed on every level. He burst out laughing, his eyes watering up.

"Vhat za…vhat is so funny?!" Kurt dememnded.

"You…you look…like a drowned…Smurf! Bwahahahaha!!"

Kurt didn't like that. He scowled, crossing his arms. He didn't say another word. Victor composed himself, still tittering though.

"Kurt…" he said, whipping his eyes. "Kurt, talk to me man…"

Kurt shook his head, sat on his bed and turned his back on Victor.

"Aw c'mon man…it was a joke."

Kurt shook his head.

Victor jumped on the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around the damp shoulders.

"Aw Kurt…you're so sensitive." He said, still grinning.

"And you're too gullible…_phych!_" Kurt said, grabbing Victors arms. Next thing Victor knew, he could smell brimstone and he was plunged into a deep pool of water. Kurt had 'ported them to the outdoor swimming pool.

Victor floundered around, splashing and gasping for air. Everything had turned a very blurry colour of aqua ad blue, with grey and white somewhere. Victor's head broke the surface and his hand grabbed at the side of the pool Kurt; was opposite him, laughing at his own prank. Victor scowled and swam off to the shallow end of the pool where he could stand and lean against the side. He pulled off his shirt and threw it at a still laughing Kurt. Kurt put it on the side of the pool and made his way over to a very sour looking Victor.

"Now who looks like za drowned Smurf?" He said, grinning. Victor noticed Kurt also has fangs, although smaller than his own, and probably not as sharp.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing anything leather, or I'd be _very_ upset." Victor said, sitting up on the edge of the pool.

"But you're not, so...stop complaining, ja?" Kurt countered, reaching up to push strands of pale hair out of Victors face.

"…Annette asked me out again today." Victor said quietly, mood changing like the ripples of the water.

"Oh…wunderbar. Vhat did you say?" Kurt sounded slightly annoyed.

"I told her there was a pressing matter taking up my free time this week. I did promise to take her out next week though."

Kurt's expression let up a little. Only a little though; he still looked ticked off. Annette seemed to stink up the air between them, it seemed.

"Okay…vhat's za pressing matter? Logan isn't putting you through zat much training…and you don't practise your guitar _zat_ much…" Kurt said thoughtfully. Victor could have slapped him.

"Oh catch up Kurt…_you're_ the pressing matter. You nearly died yesterday, c'mon…"

"Ah…vell I'm fine now. You didn't have to blow Annette off for me." Kurt said, frowning slightly. The cogs of his head where turning, but needed oiling.

"Kurt, I blew her off because I want to spend more time with _you_. To be honest, her flirting annoys me…I think I blew her off to stop her blowing _me_ there and then."

Kurt started laughing. He'd set himself against the pool-side, with Victors legs either side of him. Back and arm-rest all in one; Kurt found it rather comfortable. But then again, _torture_ would be comfortable if the silver haired teen behind him was holding the knife.

"So...if we have an entire veek togezzer, vhat are we going to do?" Kurt asked, resting his head against Victor's chest. The sun was setting already, casting orange hues over the pool.

"I don't know…whatever you want to I guess. I mean…_I_ was thinking going to the movies or…having dinner out…maybe taking a drive out to the beach at the weekend. But it's up to you really." Victor said, flicking water with his feet. Where had his shoes and socks gone? Oh…they were at the bottom of the pool, waterlogged.

"Zey sound like _date_ activities." Kurt said. Oil needed on those old gears.

"Well…yeah, I guess. They normally are but I figured…well, they're just nice ways of spending time together. I'm not asking you to _date_ me…you made it clear last night you weren't batting for the other team."

"Not _zat_ clear." Kurt corrected him.

"Either way…you're not sure and I'm not going to force you. Besides…I think dating would make things a little too complicated. It's up to you, either way."

Kurt was silent for a bit. Victor was happy to sit with his arms around the furry blue teen. His upper body had dried out in the sun, even though he stunk of chlorine.

"Victor…did you ever date another guy?" Kurt asked, looking over his shoulder at the teen.

"I had a boyfriend for just under a year, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Did you love him?"

"…He loved me. I guess I went with him because…no one else did. And I kinda liked him too. My girlfriend dumped me the day he asked me out so…I was kinda' on the rebound. I guess that was lucky for him, and it turned out lucky for me." Victor said, his mind recalled back to days that seemed a lifetime away.

"Did you and he…um…did you…"

"…Have sex?" Victor finished for him with a laugh. "Kurt, I'm eighteen, he was just seventeen. Sure it was over half a year but horny teenagers always get to it. Yeah, we did, but only _twice_." Victor said, stressing the small number.

"Twice?" Kurt repeated.

"Yeah…we swapped positions…y'know, so we'd find out which we preferred. Hell, I remember which _I_ preferred. It was one of the reasons we split up; one because neither of us wanted to submit to the other, and two because his sister tried to seduce me. I think it didn't help that he walked in on us making the beast with two backs."

Kurt started laughing again at Victor's story. Victor grinned, thinking it somewhat funny now, even if it wasn't back then. That and he liked to hear Kurt laugh.

"It's not what everyone thinks, being gay or bisexual. Everyone thinks bi's are just showing off or greedy, lesbians are teases who only do it to frustrate men, and gay's are disease ridden pansies. It's not true…I've seen some of the most testosterone pumped men turn out as queer as a nine dollar note and lesbian women who are genuinely in love with each other. And speaking as someone who leans towards bisexual I can honestly say I'm not showing off…although taking from both trees _could_ be seen as greedy I suppose."

"Everyone thinks Mutants are diseased…" Kurt said, looking at his own blue hand.

"Well we know we're not. Gay people don't _all_ have AIDS, it's just stereotyped that way…unfortunately. Personally, I don't have to worry about it…my body simply cant be diseased and I'm guessing I could actually cure someone of it…same way I saved your blue skin, Mr. Lets-Not-Sleep-Too-Confused."

"You're still sore about zat?" Kurt asked, grinning. He could see how much Victor cared; it was all over his face.

"Yes, and I will be for some time." He replied, matter-of-factly. "But anyway…what's with this sudden interest in my sex life? Not thinking of joining the ranks up us show-off's are you?" Victor said, teasingly. Kurt looked into the water.

"Have I not already?"

"Well…do you find other guys suddenly attractive? And before you answer that, I mean do you notice the things that make them attractive to _others_, _not_ 'Do you want to jump in the sack with them there and then?'."

"Vell…nicht, not really…just you." Kurt said, blushing.

"Wow, thanks Kurt." Victor said smiling. "But anyway…even if it's only me, you probably lean more towards straight than bi. I just happen to be a special case. As long as you still find girls turn you on, you're safe. Hell…I do. Mmmm…_Rogue…_"

Kurt hit Victor playfully.

"Zat is mein sister! Vell, half sister."

"Yeah, I'm joking. I think I prefer her brother."

"Vhat can I say? People love the Fuzzy One."

"Damn right." Victor grinned.

"So…are we doing it then? The movies or something?" Victor asked. The sun was now gone from the sky and only the fading light remained on the horizon. The stars where already out.

"Ja…I guess so. No better person to go with, right?" Kurt said, turning round to look at his friend.

"I don't know…you tell me. I thought you and Amanda had a thing?"

Kurt gave him a supprised look.

"Yeah, I heard about that."

Kurt looked like he was working out a nasty equation. He was uncertain, Victor knew that. In all honesty, Victor had more girlfriends to his name than boyfriends, and he'd been in Kurt's position before. It was a confusing time for the Elf.

So imagine Victors surprise when Kurt took him by the shoulders and pressed his pale blue lips against Victors equally pale silver ones. The kiss wasn't passionate or lustful, it was unsure, scared…like Kurt had acted before he could talk himself out of it. Victor was going to kiss back but Kurt had pulled away, looking somewhat ashamed.

"I am sorry…I don't know vhat…I'm sorry." He apologised, casting his eyes elsewhere.

"What for Kurt?" Victor asked simply.

"For…kissing you…"

"Nothing to be sorry over…you wanted to do it and you did. Not very well mind, but…at least you had the guts to do it. Besides, I seem to recalling doing the same thing last night." Victor pointed out. Kurt was still looking away.

"Ja but…zat vas you to me…not ze other vay round."

"Does it matter?" Victor countered. "Don't be ashamed of anything you do, I'll understand either way. Just don't rush things."

Kurt looked back at the older teen sat on the side of the now cold pool. He glanced from the stunning eyes, down the slender face and lips, down the neck. Victor watched his eyes go; he saw them come to rest below his gaze. Kurt was shifting again, his mind working around the situation. His eyes looked pleadingly into Victor's. The poor boy needed help, he was scared and confused. Victor put a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder, gave it a slightly squeeze, a sort of 'I'm here, don't worry' gesture. Kurt moved closer again, slowly, like he was giving himself time to stop himself.

"Take your time Kurt…there's no rush." Victor said softly.

It seemed like an age passed, but finally Kurt pushed his doubts aside, slid his hand round Victor's neck and pressed their lips together again, this time slowly, softly, like he wanted to feel it. Victor kissed him back, letting Kurt set the pace. The blue teen ran his other hand up Victor's side; pulled him closer, pressed their lips together with a little more force. Victor wasn't complaining, he loved every moment of it. He placed his own hand at the back of Kurt's neck, ran his thumb along his jaw line and stroked the soft blue hair that framed the blue face of innocence.

Kurt pulled away, letting out a long, shaking breath. He blushed slightly, pressing a finger to his lips. They where tingling.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked. Kurt just pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his face in Victor's hair. "I love it when you do that." Victor decided out loud.

"I love it zat you let me." Kurt mumbled into the long, silvery hair.

"Well, feel free, any time." Victor laughed lightly. The moon was up; they'd been there for two hours, and it was nearing winter.

"Come on…lets get you out of that water…you'll catch your death in there."

"Vhat do we do now?" Kurt wondered.

"Well, first we go take a shower. I've yet to have one and you smell of chlorine. Then we grab a bite to eat, and afterward, I'm up for an early night. And I really can't be bothered waiting for you to have a nightmare and wake me up so, it looks like you're in with me. How's that sound?"

"…zat sounds gut."

Victor showered first. While Kurt went under the hot water, Victor padded off down the hall. He was a little shocked when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a dark room.

"Not a good place to jump me Rogue…considering the lights are out in here." He said to the pissed looking girl.

"You have got some explaining to do." Rogue said, prodding Victor in the chest.

"I do? What did I do now?"

"You werekissing _my brother_ in the pool not twenty minutes ago!" Rogue accused. She was being loud, so Victor shut the door.

"You saw? Well okay, but actually _he_ kissed _me_." Victor corrected. Rogue didn't look any happier.

"Just what the hell is goin' on?" She demanded.

"In all honesty? Kurt and I are just really, _really_ close friends. He's just a little unsure about some things and I'm going to help him sort them out. After that house party, someone, in there infinite wisdom, put me and Kurt in the same bed. I woke up and Kurt seemed to enjoy me being his pillow. He woke up, naturally confused, we talked a little and…did you know Kurt had nightmares?" Victor asked. Rogue shook her head.

"Well he does…really bad ones. When I…helped him yesterday…I got a glimpse of them. They're horrid, to say the least. But for some reason he never has nightmares if I'm close by. So when he wakes up from a nightmare, scared in a dark room, I offer my presence to help him sleep. If that means sharing a bed with him, having him cuddle up to me, I really don't mind at all. I'm telling you because you're his sister…I trust you'll keep this strictly between us?"

Rogue had listened, had understood and accepted, and now she nodded her agreement. Her anger washed away; Victor was helping Kurt with whatever problem was bothering him. She had a fairly good idea, but that was not for her to speculate on. And she had to admire her brother's choice in men. That thought made her laugh to herself. Whatever was going on between Kurt and Victor, it wasn't too much of a bad thing. In fact, Rogue thought it was cute. Victor left to raid the fridge, and Rogue smiled as she passed her brother in the hall. He was staring after Victor and hardly noticed her smirking.

* * *

A.N: In my rush to get these chapters up, I've neglected my much beloved Firstly, I wish to thank all my reviewers thus far. This fic is actually an old one that sat on my hard drive for ages...I origionally wrote it to get the idea out of my head and it just grew. I'm in he process of re-writing it, and this is the result, althought not much has changed at all.

More is to come, so stay tuned...thing are going to get smexy so...yeah. XD

Thankies again.


	6. 6: Night One

6: Night One.

Kurt was nervous. No, not nervous, more like….well okay, he was nervous. He'd finished uploading the new image template to his inducer and now stood in front of his mirror, checking the appearance of the normal teen staring back at him. The man in the mirror was dressed in a pair of faded grey jeans and a black muscle shirt, tucked in behind the large, silver belt buckle that depicted a pair of silver Doves taking to flight. He slipped on his black shoes and gave his hair a shake. He was only going to watch a film, why was he so worked up. He realised why when Victor walked into the room, already dressed. Whatever it was, Kurt couldn't decide, but his mouth was hanging open. Maybe it was the tailored leather jeans that seemed to _hang_ of the hips, or the deep purple silk shirt casually pulled on and fixed in place with only one button, or maybe it was the Ying-Yang belt buckle that glinted in the light, or possibly the streams of shining silver hair that framed the pale, angelic face and cascaded down the back of the fitted biker jacket. Whatever it was, Victor could only laugh at Kurt's expression.

"You ready to go?" Victor asked, pulling on a pair of thin leather gloves.

"Ja…but I feel underdressed." Kurt said, turning back to his reflection.

Victor opened his closet and fished something out, handing it to Kurt.

"Try that on." He said, indicating the object. Kurt held the object up. It was one of Victors many leather coats, this one white with a purple lining. Kurt pulled it on and gave himself another look.

"Now _that's_ better." Victor said, admiring the new look. Kurt had to admit, he did like the way the coat looked on him. He'd have to ask Victor about his tailor.

They headed out and borrowed Logan's bike (with a promise not to scratch it, or be _scratched_ in return). Kurt held on to Victor tight throughout the ride into town. They parked up and locked the bike down an alley. Victor could see Kurt was nervous, but he wasn't sure about what.

"You're quiet…" he observed as they walked the city street. The sun had already set. "Not nervous are you?"

"Ja…a little." Kurt admitted. "Zis is….a strange situation."

"What's strange about it?" Victor asked, smiling. "We're just two friends going to catch a flick."

"Ja…I guess so…"

Victor slipped his hand into Kurt's and gave it a quick squeeze, letting go just as quickly. They rounded the corner of the street and headed into the cinema.

The movie was a re-run of a cult-classic. Kurt laughed when he saw the word 'CROW' on his ticket. Victor just shrugged and took his seat. Kurt was still grinning at his ticket, glancing from the ticket to Victor.

"It's only a word Kurt, get over it."

"It's funny…hay, I heard someone died making zis film."

"Yeah, they did. Brandon Lee…in one of the scenes his character gets shot, but in production someone screwed up and the prop gun fired a dummy bullet and killed him."

"Wow…poor guy."

"Yeah…strange how he and his father both died making a film."

The film started and the room went dark and quiet. Victor liked the film; it was one of his favourites. Kurt seemed to be enchanted by the film, his eyes never wandered from the screen. Victor's eyes studied the boy beside him. The holographic front was as pleasing to the eye as the fact that hid beneath its surface. But it wasn't the same…sure, Kurt could walk around like any normal teen, but Victor didn't completely agree with the hiding aspect of it. But, he reminded himself, _he_ wasn't blue and furry with a tail.

'_There is something about him….'_

Kurt leaned forward in his chair slightly; the film was reaching its climax.

'_Something different… it's like he's scared of what he wants. Why did the Professor put me with him? I thought Evan was his room mate…I know we have things in common….we're both demons in a way. Granted…he doesn't drink blood…but I can see how we're alike.'_

The film ended and Kurt looked like he'd glimpsed heaven; Victor could tell the blue Elf would be thinking about the film all night. They took the bike (scratch free) and drove out to the park. It was empty, and the night was getting on; it was nearing eleven, and most park goers don't stay that late. It was quiet in the open land, trees promising even darker shelter.

"What do you think of the movie then?" Victor asked, glancing over to his friend.

"It vas amazing…I can't believe the sequels were so poor…"

"Yeah…they were."

They fell silent as they walked slowly, no destination in particular decided.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Victor asked. He didn't have a clue, himself. But he wasn't ready to go home, that was for sure.

Kurt thought for a second, looked around and grinned. He took Victor by the hand and pulled him towards a nearby tree, near the edge of the small lake. He sat down at its base and patted the ground next to him. Victor chuckled to himself.

"And they say romance is dead."

They arranged themselves against the tree; Kurt using it as a back rest and Victor using _him_ as a pillow/arm rest. They had pushed their coats aside, so they wouldn't get damaged on the rough ground.

"This is nice…" Victor said, watching leaves float across the lake.

"Ja…as strange as it is." Kurt agreed.

"It's only strange if you aren't comfortable with it." Victor pointed out. Kurt thought for a second.

"No so strange zen…"

Victor tapped his finger against the holo-inducer.

"Are you going to turn that off?" he asked, looking up at the very human looking face. Kurt seemed anxious about the idea.

"Someone might see…" he said, looking around.

"There's no one round here at this time of night Kurt." Victor pointed out. Kurt hesitated, his finger hovering over the watch. "You don't have to if you don't want to though." Victor added. The finger descended, deactivating the device. Kurt's image wavered, faded to nothing. The _real_ Kurt was left behind, just without the black shoes and the addition of a tail. Where he kept his tail when his inducer was on was anyone's guess.

"Better?" Kurt asked, smiling to himself.

"Much…you didn't have to though, I was only…"

"Nicht…it's alright…I vanted to. I don't vant to hide form you." Kurt said, wrapping an arm round Victor and resting his chin on Victors shoulder.

"Coming to terms with things?" Victor asked. He felt Kurt nod on his shoulder.

"No point denying things…it von't change zem."

Victor reached behind him and stroked Kurt's hair, holding his hand round the back of the blue neck.

"…I honestly never expected things to get like this. I didn't mean for us to end up like this." Victor said. He felt kind of bad about it; sure he had no control over where he got put in his drunken state but he could have…_done_ something. Coming to the States and the Institute was Victor's chance at getting some form of control on his life…it wasn't a ride to pick up dates.

Kurt could sense the sadness in his friend's heart. It was very uncharacteristic, a sad Victor. Something told Kurt Victor had a lot of sorrow in his heart…just as he himself had once been. Kurt couldn't tell which was harder; to be a monster on the outside and everyone know it, or to be a monster on the inside and hate yourself for it. Not that Kurt found Victor's condition to be monstrous; it's hard to hate something that saves your life.

In fact, Kurt found it harder and harder to deny Victors beauty. He was like a sad Angel, fallen to Earth with a curse from the heavens.

"Victor…do you regret vhat happened?" Kurt asked, pulling his friend a little closer.

"…No, not really. I think…I should have made more of an effort to avoid the situation but…I'm not sorry I didn't." Victor said, picking at the lint on his shirt.

"I vouldnt change vhat we have for anything. I…I think you think it's unfair to me, to be put in zis situation and question myself but…vhatever happens, I'm glad I woke up next to you."

Kurt's words helped ease the tight feeling in Victor's chest a little, but he doubted if it'd ever go away completely.

"I don't know vhat it is we have…but I like it."

Kurt traced a finger over his friend's brow, pushing aside the fallen strands. His big, emerald eyes where captivating, like perfect gems. There was something behind them, something stirring that Kurt was sure was his friend's soul.

Kurt couldn't help it, his friend looked so down. Tilting Victors face round lightly, Kurt pressed his lips to the cool, smooth ones of his friend. Kurt loved the way Victors face went from surprised to content so quickly. He loved the way Victor bunched his hand in Kurt's blue hair, pulling him closer, and even the small sigh that escaped him when Kurt played his tongue around the others soft lips. Kurt pulled back looking pleased with himself.

"That's twice now you've surprised me." Victor said, smiling slightly, a glint in his eye.

"Are you complaining?" Kurt countered.

"Oh, hell _no_!" Victor said laughing. He was grinning in a way Kurt had never seen before, and twisting round to sit astride Kurt's legs. "But you forgot one thing." He added playfully.

"And vhat vas zat mein freund?" Kurt asked. Whatever Victor was planning, he had a feeling he'd like it.

Victor slid his hand round Kurt's neck and placed the other at his waist.

"You forgot to keep going." Victor said and, with a final smirk, leaned in to capture the blue lips with his own. He was met half way by a somewhat eager Kurt, who had placed his hands on Victors hips to steady him.

The kiss was different to the others. Both knew what they and the other wanted, and both where willing to oblige. Kurt seemed to forget his previous shyness and went at it with all he had. So what if he was making out with his best friend in the middle of a park at night? So what if said friend happened to be of the same gender? It felt good, _real_ good, and right then all Kurt wanted was to _feel_. To feel and bask in the beauty of his friend, to feel those soft, slight hands on his skin, in his hair. Who needed breasts and a big ass when you had living silk and total trust playing across your cheek and neck? What did anything matter? So long as Victor kept holding him and being with him then Kurt would call himself as queer as Prince if he had to. He was just thankful he still loved to see a hot girl pass in the halls; at least he'd never have to go _that_ far. But that was irrelevant; Kurt's hands had found their way inside the light shirt and there was _exploring_ to do.

Victor could have melted right there and then. He didn't expect Kurt to respond with such _vigour_. But he loved it that he did. He loved it more when Kurt's hands trailed up his sides and pushed the light shirt down his arms. Victor didn't complain, he shrugged the shirt away carelessly. He had many shirts, but only one Kurt…a Kurt that was now kissing down his jaw, lapping lightly at the skin, trailing down his neck. Victor cradled the blue head as it did its exploring, nuzzling in the soft hair. He felt feather kisses along his collarbone, reaching further down. He leaned back to let Kurt have better access o the plain of silvery skin, seriously not caring what anyone would think if they where caught. He was happy to let Kurt work out his interest. The sensations were like a torrent on his mind, fogging his vision. All he wanted to see was Kurt, and that's all he got. Kurt was trailing back up, over his neck, back to his lips…but Victor wanted a change.

He stood up abruptly, leaving a slightly confused looking Kurt on the floor. He grabbed his friend's hands and pulled him up, pushing him against the tree and attacking his lips again. Kurt responded in kind, filled with new passion. It was simply too good to let pass. Victor felt Kurt shudder as he slid his hands round the thin waist and into the back pockets of the jeans. He heard him gasp, felt the strong muscles under his hands tense. He felt the strong arms around the small of his back, pulling him closer. With a quick tug, Victor lifted Kurt further up the tree. Sure his lips got slightly further away, but Victor was tall, and it was worth it to feel Kurt's legs hook over his hips. It was worth it to feel those legs pull him in and the tail snake itself over his behind, toying with the pockets.

It felt like hours. It was a matter of minutes. But time was pressing and Victor knew. He pulled away from Kurt's lips, slightly puffed from so much attention, to glace at his watch.

"We're…going to be late…we should go…" Victor said, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Ja…wow…zah vhas..." Kurt was panting, staring into the sky. He didn't know what was more mind-blowing, the pure ecstasy that he had just sampled, or the fact that he'd acted in such a way and not cared.

"Yeah…it was…" Victor agreed.

"Had…had we better get going?" Kurt asked, slipping his legs off Victor and standing up.

"Yeah…Logan will kill us if we're late."

Victor reached to grab his shirt, took Kurt's hand and headed off back to the bike.

The mansion was silent when they got in, apart from Logan waiting by the front door.

"Enjoy the movie?" Logan asked, catching the keys Victor threw to him.

"Ja, it vas awome!" Kurt said, happily.

"Well…you get your scrawny ass to bed Elf…I just need to have a little word with Vamp here…"

Kurt nodded and headed off. Logan waited till he was out of earshot and stared at Victor. Victor raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What's goin' on with you and the Elf?" Logan asked bluntly.

"We went to watch a movie, that's all." Victor said casually. Being defensive was a bad idea.

"So why have you come back smelling of each other?" Logan pressed.

"Well, I loaned him my coat and he 'ported us back…that would probably be it."

"_Probably_, but not defiantly. I'm not blind Kid, and neither is anyone else here. You and the Elf have gotten close faster than the jaws on a bear trap. I know the Professor roomed you up together for more reasons than you being the new kid. Whatever you and the Elf do with your spare time is your business, but don't think whatever it is won't be accepted. I could be way of the mark here, and if I am then…well, someone would have told you at some point. But if I'm right, then as long as the Elf is happy…and yourself of course, then even the Professor will be pleased for you, along with everyone else here. Now go on…get to bed."


	7. 7: Interuptions

Art lessons: Victor loved them. That's not to say he was any _good_ at art; while others played around with oil paints and canvas he took out the pens and doodled aimlessly through his work book. Some of the work held merit, but for the most part it was just that: doodles. He got by in lessons by drawing concept pieces…even if they weren't strictly on the subject he'd been given.

Now Science on the other hand, _that_ was a drag. The teacher droned on and on in monotone about the behaviour of particles and waveforms. Victor contemplated ripping open a portal right there and then; they'd _all_ get a taste of their precious _molecular decay_.

He cursed the fact Kurt was a year below him; he was smart enough to keep up, and he'd enjoy his lessons a lot more with his fuzzy blue friend around. It finally occurred to him that his time was being wasted, and he excused himself to the bathroom. Safely locked away in the cubicle, he opened a portal in the wall and poked his head though.

Kurt hated the workshop. Too much dust and a sensitive nose…go figure. His piece of work had just fallen apart so he excused himself to the storeroom to gather replacement materials. He poked around the dusty shelves for the material he needed, not noticing the door as it swung shut behind him. He jumped out of his skin, though, when it slammed to and the lock flicked shut.

"Vas ist das…" Kurt wondered, staring at the lock. The single light bulb flickered, and Kurt was sure he could see something there…something moving slightly. He let out a startled cry when he felt something stroking his hair from behind, and heard the soft chuckle that came from nowhere.

"Zis is not funny Victor." Kurt said, slightly annoyed. The older teen appeared beside him, looking very amused.

"Yes it is…your face was a picture."

"Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked, resuming his search.

"Got bored of science…felt like sneaking out."

"Vell, _I_ have work to do…or I vould if I could find za stupid…_what?_" Kurt asked, annoyed at Victors persistent laughing.

"Nothing…you're looking for the plywood right?"

"Ja…"

"Top shelf, on the left behind the fake Oak."

"Oh, thanks…You didn't come down here just to help me find wood though, did you?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't know you were going to be looking for wood…I was just going to stand around and watch you work." Victor said, leaning against a shelf.

"Vell…vhatever vorks for you."

"Yeah…hay, you like Chinese food right?"

"Ja…vhy?"

"Oh nothing, I just booked us a table at Xen's for tonight."

"Another date?"

"If you want to call it that….I call it going out for dinner."

"Xen's….isn't zat za new place?"

"Yeah…just don't ask how I got the reservation"

"…"

"…"

"I should probably get back to vork…"

"Yeah…I should get back to class…"

Victor unlocked the door and opened a portal. He was about to step through when Kurt pulled him back. Kurt couldn't really see him, but his hands felt along the arm, shoulder and neck, finding Victors face. He gave him a quick kiss, stroking the older teens jaw before letting him go. The blurry image of Victor was smiling as he stepped through and the portal closed. Kurt grabbed at the plank of wood he needed and made his way back to class.

It wasn't a simple case of jeans and muscle-shirts, this wasn't the movies, and Kurt was tired of skirting round his own issues. Victor had stopped being his friend the moment Kurt woke up to that demon looming over him…he'd lost that friendship the moment Kurt learned just what Victor had done to save his life. He'd stopped being a friend the moment he placed his lips against Kurt's own.

Kurt didn't know what Victor was to him any more, but you don't make out with friends under a tree in the park. You don't kiss them in storerooms. You don't go to movies and dinner and God knows what else with them. A friend isn't a friend when he's all you think about. No…Victor was more than a friend, that much was clear. You don't stand in front of a mirror, staring at your own reflection, _praying_ to please the person heading down the hall.

Kurt had been shopping right after school. Granted, the shop's he'd visited weren't the kind he'd usually go in, but…needs must want. So he stood before the mirror, paper shop bags littered around, his wallet lighter than ever, adjusting everything that didn't quite fall into place. He'd already programmed the new shoes into his inducer; the new, steel heeled Mexican boots. The rest of the clothing…well, Kurt liked his new look. The lace-up leather trousers with the white stitching, the fitted white shirt, tucked in behind the modest black belt buckle, the tight leather waistcoat that finished the deal off: something told him the ensable would have looked right at home in any gay-bar but frankly he didnt care, he'd seen Victor's wardrobe and he wanted to impress. He _was_ going to go for a jacket but he didn't want to seem too formal, even _if_ the restaurant was the most select in the city. He didn't want to ask how much the side salad would cost…

Victor had slipped into his own selection of clothes in a separate room. Why Kurt had insisted was beyond him, but he figured the blue teen had a good reason. He'd adjusted his tie, retied it, and ripped it off. He'd dusted off his silver-buckle chaps, polished them; polished the buckle of his belt and the metal pendent round his neck. He slipped on the square, green tinted glasses. He made sure his black shirt was lint free. He considered wearing his gloves but decided against his. He was washed, brushed and preened…everything for the blue teen a few rooms away. Checking his watch, Victor closed the door behind him and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. Someone was already there, but it wasn't Kurt. It was Rogue. Rogue with Logan.

"Headin' out again Kid?" Logan asked, leaning against the marble banister end.

"Yeah, actually I am." Victor said, checking his watch.

"Jean's stalling Kurt…we need to have a little chat." Rogue said, smiling slightly, like there was some private joke going on.

"What do you…?"

"I told you we weren't blind Kid. The whole Institute knows about you and the Elf." Logan said. Victor raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"And just _what_ does the whole Institute know?" he asked.

"You and my brother…" Rogue answered.

"What about us?"

"You're dating." Logan said.

"I wouldn't call it that…" Victor shrugged.

"Kurt would." Rogue said. Victor found himself trapped in the headlights. He didn't _know_ Kurt's thoughts on what they where doing…what was this all to the blue teen?

"…Kurt's just sorting out some issues." Victor said, crossing his arms.

"Vic…_you're_ the issue. Kurt _likes_ you."

"Y'all saved his life…since then I've watched him change faster than Superman in a phone booth."

"…Everyone changes." Victor said quietly. He wasn't feeling too comfortable with the situation.

"For what it's worth, the Elf is happier then he's ever been." Logan added.

"All he's waitin' for is you. Tell him how you feel and he'll tell you the same thing, if not more." Rogue said.

Victor was trying to take it in. Trying to process what was being said to him.

"You need it spelling out to you Kid?"

"I…I think I might." Victor stammered. Logan was smirking at him.

"Kurt's fallen for you Kid, fallen in a big way. Personally I don't know what he's making such a fuss about but…to each his own."

"Jean and Scott should he finished with Kurt by now…have a good night, okay? And look after my brother…love isn't something he ever expected to find, especially like this."

Kurt had appeared at the top of the staircase, having been given a rather strange lecture by Jean about following his heart and some other confusing stuff. Victor was at the bottom of the stairs, talking with Rogue and Logan. He looked somewhat speechless. Kurt made his way down cautiously…something was going on but he couldn't figure out what. Rogue was smiling at him, Logan was looking smug about something, and Victor…Victor was staring at him like he'd seen paradise. Scott and Jean had appeared behind him on the landing and it all clicked. Scott and Jean, Logan and Rogue…they all knew. They all knew and they where all rooting him on.

"…Everyone's in on this, aren't they?" Victor asked, looking to Rogue. She nodded, smirking in a knowing way.

"I told you we'd be happy for you Kid. You think after everything we've all been through, the slightest change is gonna faze us? So long as you don't have sex in the kitchen, I'm fine with it." Logan said, still smirking. Kurt had now made his way down, looking somewhat confused.

"You okay Elf?" Logan asked, looking to the blue teen.

"Ja…I vas just heading out…" Kurt said, looking from Logan to Rogue to Victor.

"That so huh? Well Vic here was just on his way out…Kid, you wanna give the Elf a lift?"

"Er…yeah, sure. Keys by the door?"

Logan nodded.

Kurt and Victor headed out, both looking confused as hell. Jean and Scott joined Logan and Rogue by the doors, watching them go.

"We taking bets?" Logan asked.

"I've got fifty dollars that says Vic does the asking." Scott said.

"You're on Boy Scout."

"You think Kurt will take that step?" Jean asked Logan.

"The kid's sure got experience…but he's goin' at Kurt's pace. He'll wait."

The motorbike was waiting for them, polished and ready to go. Kurt had been silent through the short walk to the garage, and Victor was too deep in thought to say anything. It was only when they got on the bike that Kurt said something.

"Zey know, don't zey?"

"Yeah…something tells me they do."

"Zey don't seem to mind…"

"I guess not. I think being a mutant puts trivial things like who you date into perspective."

"Then…we _are_ dating?"

Victor spun round on the bike saddle to face the teen behind him. His slipped his glasses off and pocketed them.

"Kurt…tell me honestly. What am I to you?"

Kurt didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Everything…"

"So…more than a friend?"

"Ja…"

Victor let out a breath he'd been holding for days.

"…Kurt…you don't know how that makes me feel." He said, smiling.

"Can…can I ask you za some qvestion?"

"The answer would be he same." Victor said, smiling. He fitted his glasses, turned back round and started the engine. Kurt's arms where round him, holding on tight; just the way he liked it.

The restaurant was very classy. It wasn't overly decorated with the classic Chinese theme. Subtle hints of it, but not enough to brake out the paper dragons.

Victor had reserved the table in his name; the waiter took them to a table upstairs, with a view overlooking the city street below.

Kurt ordered Plum Duck and pancakes. Victor had the Tofu Special. Victor loved his Tofu.

"So…Mr. Wagner. What do you think we should do about the others?" Victor asked, sipping his mineral water.

"I think zey were pretending not to know." Kurt said, smiling a little.

"Yeah…ah well. They're not very good actors." Victor said, unfolding his napkin with a smile.

"Za vaiter knows as well." Kurt pointed out. Indeed, the waiter had been a little taken back by the two teens, dressed as they where, looking like so much of an item.

"You were practically holding my hand." Victor pointed out. The waiter had chosen that moment to appear with their orders. He was smiling, but the smile held more than professional politeness about it. Were they _that_ obvious?

They chatted happily as they ate, about school, the Institute, their lives _before_ Xavier. Their talk was cut short when the Professors voice filled their heads.

_"__X-Men, Juggernaut has broken free of his containment facility! He has been sighted on the main highway north of the city. Everyone get there as soon as possible and stop him."_

Victor looked at Kurt.

"You know where he means?"

Kurt nodded. Victor pulled out a roll of bills and left five of them on the table. Kurt was already out of his seat, looking _very_ annoyed.

"Vhy do maniacs have no consideration?" he asked as they hurried out of the building. They mounted the bike and sped off, Kurt yelling directions in Victor's ear. The roar of a jet sounded above them as Victor pulled onto the highway. It was total chaos.

Juggernaut had gone to town on the highway. Cars where everywhere, crushed, upturned, abandoned. He was laughing hysterically as he ploughed though. Victor was gunning the engine of the bike, far behind him. The Blackbird was coming round to land, and Juggernaut had noticed. He didn't stop laughing.

"Well, well…the pesky little X-Geeks are here." He observed through his big domed helmet. The Blackbird had landed on the opposite side of Juggernaut to Victor and Kurt. Wolverine had jumped out of the door, holding a bag in his hand. Kurt jumped form the bike and 'ported. Victor saw him appear next to Wolverine and take the bag. Another puff of smoke and Kurt was back.

"Logan got you zis…" he said, handing Victor the bag. "We have to get his helmet off so za Professor can attack his mind…Logan says 'Aim for za neck, kid.'"

Victor opened the bag. Raziel and an ammo belt were inside.

Cyclops made the first move, blasting Juggernaut with an optic blast to level a building. It pushed the mammoth man about a metre. Wolverine went in, claws bared and _very_ lethal looking. Victor was strapping his own weapon onto this arm, loading it. He was surprised to find some shells in there he'd though confiscated. Discarding-sabot armour piercing rounds. He fitted them to his belt. He loaded a pair of ion-charged rounds. The blade slid back along his arm and locked in place, the grip swung away. Jubilee was spraying her fireworks everywhere, but nothing made a mark on the Juggernaut. The blasts deflected off his armour like light on a mirror.

It was Shadowcat who made the first effective strike against him. She jumped him and phased him into the road, up to his waist in concrete. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't you know who I am?!" he demanded, looking at the concrete that held him. "I'm the JUGGERNAUT, BITCH!"

He burst from the concrete like a champagne cork. Shadowcat was blown back by the force. Victor could feel Kurt bristling with anger. He 'ported, appearing above the huge man, landing on his back and attacking the latches that held the helmet. Two of the six latches came open before Kurt had to teleport away. Victor revved the engine of the bike and peeled off, eager to get into the fight. His blood was pumping hard in his veins; he _needed_ some action. Juggernaut didn't see him coming from behind, so his didn't see Victor trust out his arm, Raziel shooting out into his grasp. He didn't see the blade slice him across his back and side, but he felt _something_. He saw the thin figure on the bike race ahead of him and screech to a stop.

There was blood on the blade, only a slight amount like a paper cut, but enough. Juggernaut could see his own blood on the blade. He was supposed to be _impenetrable_! Anger rose in the big red man. He charged the kid with the blade…he was going to _crush_ him!

There were shouts of warning; Victor heard them all. The behemoth man was charging him down, and Victor was planning. The unstoppable force was looming down on him; he was done for. Well, the bike was anyway. Victor phased out of the world at the last second…so close he could feel the rush of air as the bike was obliterated and Juggernaut rushed past. The big brute didn't notice his target vanish so fast.

"Yeah! I'm the Juggernaut!" Juggernaut yelled in celebration; parts of the bike where all over the road. Victor appeared metres behind him, looking pissed.

"I don't give a fuck _who_ you are you big, Ketchup looking motherfucker. You ruined my date!" He said; a very vision of ego and confidence. Even Cyclops had to smirk.

Juggernaut turned round looking confused. He even scratched his helmet in thought. It gave Victor time to aim and fire Raziel, two bright blue bolts blasting Juggernaut's feet from under him. He may be unmovable in motion, but standing still…

"Bow down to a _true_ pimp, bitch!" Victor laughed, reloading the blade quickly.

Wolverine jumped the big man, scratching the locks. Another one popped open. Victor rushed in to grab another one but he was too slow. A huge hand swung round and powered through his chest. Victor was thrown clear across the road, slamming into a car door with a crack.

Storm raked Juggernaut with lightning, ravaged him with hail. Iceman froze his legs together, but the ice shattered. Colossus ran in and pounded at the hulking red man. Juggernaut was knocked a round a bit but he always got back up. Victor was trying to figure out why stars were blocking his aim. And why was the blade so _heavy_? It was loaded…or was it? Might as well load up…might as well…

Another lock came off, but Juggernaut fixed two of them. The team doubled its efforts. Kurt was at Victor's side, he ported him away and Jean took a look at his head. There was a deep gash in his head, spilling crimson blood over his silver locks.

"Uh…_ouch_…what's going on?" he asked, looking around slightly dazed. Juggernaut was swatting Kurt from his back. "Oh…right."

He stood up. Jean tried to get him to sit down again and Professor Xavier tried to talk him down. Victor could see straight, and he saw no reason not to help his new family. Raziel was now loaded, and the trigger wanted to be pulled.

"End of the game Ketchup!" Victor said, jumping out of the way of Cyclops' reflected blast. The blast had at least taken out a latch. There were three left.

"You again?! Don't you stay down?" Juggernaut bellowed, launching a piece of crumbled concrete. Raziel flashed through the air and two clean cuts made shot work of the projectile. Another came at him but a blast of fireworks and ice turned it to dust.

Victor flicked his wrist and a portal opened to his side.

"Trickshot." He muttered, pointing Raziel into the void. He fired. Juggernaut couldn't see the smaller portal appear behind him. The twin sabot rounds shattered the final locks. Jean pulled the helmet away from above, leaving Juggernaut's head bare. Professor was attacking his mind in an instant, forcing him to his knees. The process must have been taking its toll on the Professor however… he was gripping his head in pain, and Juggernaut was trying to stand again. Victor lashed out with his foot, kicking the man square in the jaw. It hardly made him flinch. Cyclops blasted him, but nothing happened. He was still getting up, however slowly. The Professor was still having trouble calming the unstoppable man. Rogue shed her gloves and pressed her hand to his head. It faltered him, slowed him…it was working. Victor got an idea…dropping Raziel, he leapt onto the huge man.

He sunk his teeth into the huge, chunky neck. The blood was rich with adrenaline and something bitter. Juggernaut was falling to his knees, saying still. Rogue watched in shock as Victor held on like a limpet, gulping down the red liquid. There was something about it…the memories…what was _this_?

Juggernaut was still, breathing but unconscious. Someone pulled Victor away, panting and spluttering blood. The unknowing among the X-Men looked disgusted, scared, confused. Those who knew looked slightly disappointed.

Why did Victor feel so strange? There was information flooding his brain…he could feel the Juggernaut's power but…

"Vamp, you okay?" Wolverine asked. Victor was leaning against a lamp post, catching his breath.

"Did it work?" he asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Yeah Kid...it worked."

The Professor had made his way over, looking thoughtful.

"Victor…that was an impressive display of…_talent_."

Victor laughed.

"If you say so…personally I'd rather not have just done that…but…something's strange." He said, scrunching his eyes in thought. What was _that_?

"What is it?" Professor Xavier.

Victor could feel something within him surging up his spine, through his chest. The information was getting clearer…oh…_right_.

"It's Juggernaut…he's not…"

Why was it getting hard to breathe? Why was the light around him dimming?

"He's not…not a…a _mutant_…"

Where was Kurt? He couldn't see him…everything was getting slower…

"He's…not…its…_power_…"

White light exploded before his eyes and what could only be mortal agony surged through him.

Jubilee and Kurt gasped when Victor lurched so suddenly. A gaping breath escaped him as his eyes and mouth shot open, wide and straining. He was arching like a bow on his knees. His back would surly break if he didn't stop curving like that…it looked like he wanted to scream his guts out, but not a sound escaped him. Cyclops was yelling for someone to fetch a stretcher, Kurt was staring, scared and unsure. Professor Xavier was attempting to reach Victor's mind. None of it made any difference. With a slight cough, blood splattering the floor, Victor crumpled in a heap. He didn't move. He wasn't breathing. His pulse had faded to nothing.

Nothing else. Victor was dead.


	8. 8: Living the Cliche

8: Living the Cliche

It surprised no one that Kurt cried. He attempted to hide it; he sat in the back of the Jet next to the long black bag, face buried in his hands. Rogue tried to console him. Professor Xavier tried to make sense of had had happened. Wolverine brooded. Kurt just sat and held the cold, exposed hand of his…_everything_.

Did grey clouds have a sense for death? Did they know when a loved one passed away? They must, since they always appeared when someone did. There were no heavenly rays of light for Victor. Only a cold back and an examining table. Hank was deeply saddened by the loss, but he agreed to examine Victor's body.

People expected Kurt to lock himself away in his room, expected him not to come out at all for days. He didn't disappoint. Kurt fell off the map completely, no one saw him or spoke to him. Even Rogue couldn't locate him. He wasn't showing up at school, he wasn't around the mansion. His room remained locked however, and Professor Xavier assured everyone he was inside.

Kurt actually crept out late at night. He sneaked into the infirmary to stand by the prone body of Victor. Only two days had passed since his…demise. The angelic featured looked relaxed. Kurt could even swear there was a slight smile playing on his lips. Lips that Kurt bent down to grace with his own.

_"__I love it when you do that…"_

Kurt shot out of his skin almost. The voice whispered through the room like a draft. Was it his mind playing tricks? Memories brought to life by his imagination?

_"__I'd kiss back but…"_

Victor never said that, never in Kurt's memory. And the voice was there…it fluttered like the shadow of a whisper.

_"__Kurt? Are you…Kurt?"_

The body did not move, but Kurt could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"Victor?" he asked to the empty room, scared and at the same time bewildered.

_"__Yeah…I can't see you…where are you?"_ the whisper came again.

"I'm…I'm right here." Kurt said.

_"__Where…Kurt, I can't see…where am I?"_

"You're….in za infirmary."

_"__Infirmary? What…Kurt, what happened?"_

"I don't know." Kurt replied. Tears dripped down his face.

_"…__I'm dead, aren't I?"_

"…Ja."

Kurt just stood and cried. He was completely silent about it though. Not a sniffle escaped him.

The voice of Victor floated through the room. Kurt just couldn't understand it…dead people don't talk. Only ghosts…

_"__Kurt…is my body there?"_

"Ja...you look so peaceful."

_"__You're crying."_

"Ja…I am"

Kurt laughed a little. A sad laugh, given everything, but Victor could here it through blinding light.

_"__Kurt…is the light on?"_

"Ja…"

_"__Turn it off for me…I can't see…"_

Kurt hit the light. The room plunged into darkness, apart from the small light from the computer monitors. They cast long shadows across the walls from objects cluttered around them. Kurt tried to focus on something that caught his eye; one of the shadows. It was _curving_.

They all were…every shadow was curving towards Victors corps. Shadows didn't curve…like light, they followed a straight line…

Kurt couldn't describe it. Every shadow tip came to rest around the dark corner Victor lay in.

_"__Kurt…are you still there?"_

Kurt took the cold hand in his own.

"Ja."

_"__You're so quiet…like you're far away."_

"I'm holding your hand."

_"__That's nice of you, thanks. Is everyone okay?"_

"Ja…Juggernaut has been placed back in za stasis tank."

_"__Good…I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to upset you."_

"Ja…I know. "

_"__What time is it?"_

"Late." Kurt said, glancing at the clock.

_"__You should get to bed."_

"It's not za same wizout you."

_"__I know the feeling…but you still need sleep, remember?"_

Kurt laughed again, recalling the memories.

"How could I forget?"

_"__Damn right! You weren't half stupid…"_

"I am _not_ getting lectured by za ghost of Victor." Kurt said aloud.

_"__You damn well are. Ghost? Well…maybe. I feel strange…I couldn't feel anything at first…but it feel's like…I don't know. It's like I'm starting to feel again."_

"All za shadows in za room are curving towards you." Kurt said.

_"__Really? I think…oh man this is such a cliché."_

"Vhat? Vhat is it?"

_"__I'm not dead…I'm just separated. Check my eyes for me…have they gone really wide?"_

Kurt opened an eyelid softly. The eye was focussed on some distant object.

"Nicht…zay are just like normal."

_"…__Kurt, I think you'd better get Mr. McCoy."_ The whisper was getting closer, louder. It was as if Victor was just speaking quietly from across the room.

"Vhy?" Kurt asked, confused.

_"__Because…I think I may need resuscitating."_

A bleep sounded from a computer monitor nearby. Kurt could hardly believe it, but Victor's heart had moved for the first time in two days. Then it flat-lined again.

Kurt was already shaking Mr. McCoy awake.

A coma. Victor had been in an undead coma. It turned out sleep wasn't the only thing he didn't need to survive. Air, food, water, blood, sunlight; every thing needed for life in normal circumstances. Hank was jumping around like a child with a new toy. He explained that he had theorised that Victor was not in fact dead; his cells were still alive and active, even though every sign pointed to him being stone cold deceased.

Hank had bounded to the table the moment Kurt teleported him in started preparing the defibrillator. He told Kurt to perform mouth to mouth, and the blue teen didn't hesitate. Professor Xavier appeared, having been awakened by Kurt's noisy rousing of Hank.

"Hank, what's going on?" he asked, wheeling himself closer.

"It's Victor! Charles, he's alive…or he will be if I can revive him."

"Revive him? So he…"

"Vhas never dead." Kurt finished for him after another lungful of air.

"Kurt, move away…clear!"

Victor's body jerked on the bed.

Kurt went back to CPR. He didn't hear the bleeping of the monitor; everything was blotted out by his need to save the boy on the table. He didn't hear Hank telling him to stop, that it was okay, that Victor was stable.

No, Kurt didn't stop for anyone. When a cool hand brushed against his hair, stroked his face, Kurt stopped. When he felt the cool lips under his become warm and move against his, he stopped. When he glanced into beaming emerald eyes, filled with life, and hears the soft sigh of the teen under him, _then_ he stopped. He stopped because Victor wasn't just _anyone_.

Professor Xavier entered Victor's mind at the boy's request. He'd made a complete recovery in record time; even Logan was impressed.

"It seems…" Professor Xavier explained to the eager three, Hank included, "That when Victor absorbed Juggernaut's power, he absorbed something unusual. From what I can gather, Juggernaut is not a mutant as we believed…it seems his power derives from another source, something no science can explain. Whatever it was, it overloaded Victor's body and in an act of self preservation, it purged his consciousness from his body…where to I cannot say but it seems that whenever Victor is in a dark area, the power that grants him manipulation of shadows will also repair his body and keep him alive. It was simply a matter of his consciousness finding its way back."

"…Nothing simple about that Professor." Victor said from the hospital bed he'd been moved to.

Logan assured Victor that amazing recoveries were the norm around the Institute, but no one had yet come back from the dead.

"I wasn't dead though." He pointed out. He'd been ordered to remain in bed for at least another day by Hank, as a precaution. He'd never been so bored.

Kurt never left his side, even though he insisted. He noticed Logan glancing at them and smirking; he'd seen the way Kurt acted, how he lost himself in saving Victor. He saw what it took to stop him. Oh yes, people would be glad to hear this.

Night fell and everyone left Victor to his rest.

"I guess ve're even."

Everyone but Kurt of course.

"You saved my life, I saved yours." He said, grinning at Victor.

"Yeah, I guess so. But obviously, _I_ had a harder job saving you." Victor joked. Kurt poked him, grinning. He'd never felt so relieved in his life.

"It's late…I should get to bed." Kurt said, yawning.

"Yeah, you should. You've been up for nearly 48 hours."

"…I could stay, if you vanted."

Victor looked tempted. He had things to say…things only being dead could make you want to say more than ever.

"You need sleep Kurt. You're going to get bags under those pretty eyes again."

Kurt shrugged and glanced around. There wasn't much space on the single hospital bed. But then again, Kurt didn't take up much space…

"Kurt…what are you…?"

Kurt had climbed nimbly onto the bed and settled himself astride Victor. Said teen looked down bewildered, propped up on a mountain of pillows and adjustable head rest. Kurt laid his head on Victor's chest and stretched out a bit.

"Ah, I see…"

"So, are you just gonna' use me as a pillow or are you gonna come up here and talk to me?" Victor asked, dousing the sidelight, leaving them in darkness. He felt Kurt move around, move higher up his body. He felt the warm hair next to his face and the hot breath on his cheek.

"That's better." He said, passing a hand through the warm hair.

"You have no idea how much I've missed zis…" Kurt said, pressing against the hand. "…missed _you_."

"Oh, I think I have a rough idea…" Victor said. He wanted to say more but Kurt had silence him with a very soft, oh so sweet kiss.

"Now…I missed _that_." Victor said as Kurt pulled away. "Oh yeah…thanks for the kiss of life." He added, running a hand over Kurt's tense back.

"Just don't ask me to do it again…" Kurt said, his tone sad. Victor felt kind of guilty.

The talking gave way to more kissing. Who started it, neither knew, but it hardly mattered. Time dragged on and on, much to the pleasure of both teens. When their lips parted, they where both breathless and _very_ awake.

"Kurt…I need to tell you something." Victor said, his tone serious.

"Ja?"

"…You're too light. You need to eat more." He said, cracking into a grin. Kurt hit him with a pillow, or would have if Victor hadn't pulled him down to capture his lips again.

"No…what I meant to say…" he muttered, trailing his lips to the blue teen's neck, "Is that…since I've met you and gotten close to you, I've been pretending not to notice certain things. I've been…ignoring my own better judgement."

Kurt's hand was busy stroking Victors arm when it was taking by the teens own hand, cool and slight.

"And…I know it's fast and out of the blue but…in case I never get the chance to tell you, I want you to know that I love you, Kurt, with everything I am…I love you."

It was cheesy, sure. It was a terrible cliché. But then again, what expression of such feelings isn't considered as such these days? Kurt didn't notice though. He was too busy being stunned. Too busy trying not to jump and sing for joy. He settled for grabbing Victor and kissing him. Kissing him _hard_.

"I love you too…" Kurt breathed. Jumping and singing would require him to part himself from the teen beneath him, and that just wasn't going to happen. But he could hardly control the happy tears that welled up.

There was more kissing, sure. Hands did what hands do, lips the same. There was very little sleeping, but when there was, two figures lay, one atop the other, each with the person they'd happily, come morning, call their boyfriend. Each bare to the waist, as close as they could get, each nestled in the others arms; each where smiling, but only one was asleep. In the dark room, emeralds shined though the gloom.

The moment Victor and Kurt entered the kitchen the next morning, side by side, they where welcomed with cheers, applause and beaming smiles all round. Apparently, _someone_ had let slip about Kurt's overzealous mouth-to-mouth act. Logan was looking particularly smug, to say it was still morning. Kurt blushed deeply and Victor considered going invisible, just to get away.

The Professor had allowed Victor to return to school, so long as he avoided physically exerting himself. It got him a free period of PE, which was spent observing Kurt in his English lesson. Kurt knew he was there, (Victor kept playing with his hair to annoy him) but he couldn't be seen. Kurt found it oddly relaxing, having Victor so close.

Victor came to the lesson he'd been dreading. He was unpacking his guitar and sorting out leads when Annette glomped him, nearly sending him onto his Marshall stack. Evidently, she was happy to see him.

"Vic'! Where have you _been_?" she squealed, hugging him.

"Um…not been to well, to be honest." Victor said, avoiding her eye. She was a nice girl, sure, but Victor was spoken for. However…

"Aw, that's too bad. I hope you're feeling better now, you _did_ make a promise after all." She said, coyly.

"That I did." Victor said, plugging his guitar into the amp. The warm tone eased his mind a little. "And I intend to make good. What night are you free?"

Annette looked ready to smooch him up there and then.

"Oh, how about Thursday?"

"Thursday is fine. Pick you up at eight?"

"Hmm…why don't you just come over at eight and let yourself in. My parents are away for the week so…we have the entire house to ourselves." She said. The look in her eyes was _far_ from innocent. A different world from Kurt's almost bashful gaze.

"I'll do that then. Now…we have songs to rehearse, and I have some pieces I want to try out."

Rehearsal went well, and Annette left him alone somewhat afterward. The next few days Annette seemed to get more and more direct with her flirting. Much to Victor's dismay, she even started hitting on him in front of Kurt. Victor had explained the situation to Kurt. He wasn't happy about it (who knew he had a jealous streak?) but agreed to let Victor go and explain to the girl. Victor found himself loving Kurt more and more every day, and the feeling he got when Kurt got so jealous…it felt like what he wanted love to feel like to Kurt: total, mind numbing, all consuming bliss.

Victor pulled up in the car he borrowed from Scott and headed on into the house. It was a large place, uptown, where all the rich people live. No doubt it had an outdoor pool and a deck. Closing the door behind himself, Victor made hi way through the house. He found Annette in the kitchen, cooking. Her idea of a night in was dinner, movie and then…well. 'Nuff said.

The dinner turned out to be very nice. They cracked open the wine Victor took along and she giggled when he presented the flowers. He didn't want to lead her on but, there was no point in not being nice. The dinner came and went (to a very grateful stomach) and Annette was dropping hints every other second. They seemed to skip the movie section and Annette went in for the proverbial kill. She mounted Victor on the couch and began putting her lips to use. It took every bit of restraint for Victor not to kiss back. One word held him, a word related to all things blue and fuzzy. Victor eased away from her gently, pushing her back. She looked down at him questioningly.

"Annette…we need to talk." He said, catching the breath she had taken from his lungs.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked in a husky "I want you _now_" way.

"You, me and what we're doing."

"What does it _feel_ like we're doing?" she responded, pressing against him.

"It feels…not how it should. Could you get off me please? I can't talk to you when you're straddling me."

She did as he asked. She wasn't too pleased about it, but she did. Victor ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration.

"Annette, how long have you known me?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Since you started at school…why?"

"So…that's like not even six weeks. So little time…you don't even know me that well so, why are we getting down to it so fast?" he wondered.

"You don't like it fast?" she asked, teasingly.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it fast, but…I don't know. There are things about me you wont like, and I feel that if we were to continue a relationship, one of us would get hurt."

"What's to know that changes anything?" she asked. The look in her eye had changed. Bedroom antics flew out the window.

"Lot's of things actually. Something about me not being the straightest guy in the world being one of them. I'm telling you because I trust you. You're a good friend Annette. That's not something I want to loose."

"So you swing around a bit, a lot of people do. I won't blab or anything but…what are you trying to say?"

Victor sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I'm saying, Annette, that while under any other circumstances I'd jump at the chance to go with you, right now I need friends more than I need romantic conflicts."

"Conflicts?" she repeated, confused.

"…I'm already with someone. Granted, it's only been within the last week but…I have a boyfriend, and I love him very much. He's not too happy about me coming over tonight but I thought I'd be upfront and tell you the honest truth. You deserve that much. I'm sorry if I led you to believe otherwise but…I don't want to go out with you. I'm sorry."

Victor phased through the door and appeared, looking tired and grim. The night had not been a happy one.

"Are you okay Victor?" Kurt asked, coming in from the balcony.

"Yeah, I will be." Victor said, embracing the blue teen.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked, enjoying the warm feeling his got inside when Victor held him.

"She…took it well actually. I think it upset her a little…rejection will do that, but she understood. We're friends, nothing more."

They settled themselves on a bed, Kurt curling up and resting on Victor's chest.

"So vhy do you look so…unhappy?" Kurt asked, taking his boyfriends hand.

"…I could practically _hear_ her heart brake. It's not every day you discover the object of your affections has rejected you for someone of the same gender."

Kurt comforted Victor as best he could; his just _being there_ was enough for Victor.

"You didn't mean to hurt her…" Kurt said, hugging the older teen.

"No…I guess she needs time. I just…I hate to hurt others…"

Kurt was about to say something, but Victor had buried his face in his hair, clutching at him for dear life. His shoulders where shaking with grief and sadness. It was a side of Victor Kurt had yet to see.

Kurt stroked his boyfriends hair in a soothing manner, told him everything would be okay. Victor kissed him lightly and pulled him close.

"I'm so glad you're here…" he whispered with shaking, sorrow ridden breath.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********************************  
A/N: So...yes, it took me years to update this thing. Mainly because...well, I got sick of it. And I grew up. Reading it all back now, it's all a horrid cliche mess, but if you want it, I'll give it. Consider this fic back on the menu, I'll post what chapters I have then keep going. Thank you all for staying with me on this. Enjoy. R&R xx


End file.
